Damaged Goods in a Damaged World
by ToxicSoap04
Summary: Scarlett Maxwell is surviving with the 2nd Mass. She made a promise to herself that she would do anything she could to help the Mason's after Hal and Tom saved her. When she meets the missing Mason boy she will create a strong friendship...and possibly something more. Ben/OC Rated T for language. Starts at Season 1 Episode 1 'Live and Learn'
1. Prolouge

**This is my first falling skies fanfic, so I hope it's alright :) I'll try and upload chapters often but another school year starts on the 4th of September and i'm going into year 10 so I have mock GCSE's this year :/**

I'm an English writer so my spellings are the English ones and so is many of the mannerisms and phrases...any questions then ask me, I don't mind answering them :)

Pairing: Ben/OC, possible Lourdes/Different OC  


**Links:  
Ring : cgi/thing?id=62036414**

**Outfit: cgi/set?id=56745316**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Before the invasion, I was just Scarlett E Maxwell the outcast...even after the invasion I still am, although I have at least a couple of friends this time around. People hated me when I moved to Boston, USA from the UK; they hated my accent and always brought up the War of Independence as if I had personally been there and tried to keep them under my control. They didn't like how I was as a person either; I wasn't sporty...Sport was the most dreadful thing in the world in my opinion; I hated it with a burning passion. I was a bit of a nerd too, I had really good grades, A*'s across the board and I could always be found with my nose firmly placed between the pages of a good book. Not only that but I was and still am quiet, the only time I stop being so quiet is when I let my mother's Irish temper get the best of me.

They didn't like the way I looked or dressed either, I didn't think I was that different but they still used it against me; They would always pick on my auburn curls or the fact my eyes change colour to suit my mood, for instance when I'm angry they go dark green, if I'm sad they go a blue/green and if I'm happy they are a bright green. They also picked on my weight and height, I wasn't that large but I was a tad chubby and I'm only 5ft 2in, so I was one of the shortest people in my school. I use to and still do when I can wear some geeky T-shirt like my current Gryffindor one, with a pair of Jeans although mine are now covered in blood, mud and god knows what else and a pair of well worn brown military style boots. Even though I thought I seemed pretty normal they still picked on me and even a few people do now; Karen Nadler, one of the scouts, hates my guts. I've never done anything too her, I've always tried to be nice to her but when that failed I chose to ignore her. Lourdes thinks it might be the fact I'm so close with the Masons, but if that is the reason then she is just being a right wanker.

I moved as I said before from the UK to Boston. I lived in a little village called Southwick, England but dad got a really good job offer at a hospital in Boston, so a week before the invasion we moved. My life in England was good; people appreciated me, they liked that I read a lot and that I was clever but then I moved and I no longer had a uniform to protected me and I soon learnt that American schools are a lot more brutal compared to English ones. When we did move, we lived in this house just outside of Boston. My 16 yr old brother and I didn't want to move. We were perfectly happy, we even asked to stay with other members of our family, just so we didn't have to leave but we still ended up in America. Even though my brother and I had a 2 year age gape, we acted like twins...we even looked like twins except he was taller at 5ft 7in. He was just as quiet as me but he knew how to throw a punch, I'd always be there to clean up his face after a fight and he'd always be there to make sure I wasn't completely alone.

When the invasion happened we took our backpacks and a few things we deemed important and left but on the 2nd day, our parents were killed...Kathleen and Leonard Maxwell. I knew I would always miss my parents, they were good to me. They supported Eli and me in every single one of our decisions, whether it be that I wanted to read the deathly hallows on my own at 5 years old or that Eli wanted to wait for the right girl. Our parent's never did anything to displease us; I don't think they could if they tried. Dad was a Surgeon and Mum was a Primary/Middle school teacher. I was always told I was a younger version of my mum and when I looked at the photos I had of her when she was a teenager, I could see it. The same auburn locks, the same face shape and the same height but my eyes were from my dad, which was the one difference; mum had deep soulful brown eyes, which made you want to tell her everything on your mind. Dad was the type of man who seemed tough and rough on the outside but was a sweetheart on the inside, when he was young he had a head of blond hair and mum said he could woo almost any lady. I missed them every day, I missed listening to their stories of how they met and their dates and holidays…and so I had them all written down on scrap pieces of paper tied together with a piece of string, that and I kept my mother's Garnet and Opal engagement ring…The first few weeks of wearing it I would cry everytime I looked down at my hand, but now I had come to terms with my parents passing as untimely and tragic as it is.

After their death it was just me and Eli, we kept away from Skitter hot spots but soon we ran out of food and we found this food shop just inside of one of the suburbs...we had gone in searching the place head to tail…We didn't notice we weren't alone until I pulled a box off one of the shelves. It soon became apparent that we had walked into a trap, there were 2 mechs and 5 skitters and I had to dodge the mechs fire multiple times. My brother had never been heroic per say but he wasn't a coward but I wanted him to be when he shoved me out the door and ordered me to run...and I did, I ran and ran, but I wasn't a fast runner and I was naturally clumsy, I repeatedly fell over tree trunks and stumbled over rabbit holes. It didn't take long for the skitter that had been chasing me to catch me and soon I was underneath it trying to fight back...I was so scared, I'd never been more petrified in my life, not even when the bombs dropped. But then Tom and Hal Mason came along, they were out on a food run with Dai and on their way back to the 2nd mass when they found me pinned down by a skitter, my brother and I use to call them Crawlies but since being with the 2nd mass I had stopped doing that. Hal had shot the thing off me and Tom had helped me up, they took me back to the 2nd mass and from that moment I vowed to look after every member of the Mason family whether I liked them or not.

Weaver had been the one I was surprised to have been accepted by, he was gruff and scared the hell out of me when I first came to the 2nd mass but soon he had accepted me into the ranks. I was a simple civilian my main duties being that of cooking dinner some nights, looking after Mr. Mason's youngest son Matt and helping Anne with the wounded in the infirmary, Luckily my father had taught me a trick or to and when I was younger I was always reading through his medical journals and books, having a great interest in medicine among other things.

I was that girl now in the 2nd mass who listened worried for most people. I worried for the Masons and I hoped to god they god Ben back, I don't know if they could take another death in their family not after they lost a mother and a wife. I worried that Lourdes and Anne didn't get enough rest. I worried that Weaver would get himself killed, and I worried for little Jimmy…he was only a boy, only around a year or two younger than me, yet he was a fighter. It scared me how fast everyone had to grow up in this world, even little Matt wasn't as carefree as he should have been for a 8 year old, when I was his age I was acting like an idiot, causing havoc and mayhem with sticky hands and paint…all he got was a few plastic toys, sessions with Anne and a 14 year old who would try and keep him entertained.

I wasn't afraid to say that I still had faith, not in a god but in the human race. I had faith that we would push the invaders away and that it would all be alright in the end…in the end.

* * *

**Review please. Review are love and keep me writing this story :)**

**I hope you liked it :) and I'll upload the 1st chapter straight away!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 here, tell me what you think. Told you I would upload the first chapter after the Prologue ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from falling skies, I only own Scarlett and anything you do not recognise.**

Pairing: Ben/OC

I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)

* * *

I was sat at a make-shift desk next to Matt, Anne was doing one of her drawing therapy lessons and I had to admit it worked. Before the invasion I had always been drawing and I had gotten pretty good at it but I noticed that most of my pictures now had a dark edge to them; before I would draw made up characters all smiles and cheer, now I would draw my parents bodies or what I think had happened to Eli. I think he's been harnessed but I still hope he hasn't…I wouldn't wish that on anyone, it made me sick to even think about being under someone else's control…not being able to do anything, being powerless.

Many of the children of the 2nd mass started to talk about their experiences; some of the young girls began to cry. Many of the children I knew had lost family, everyone had lost someone at this point, and that fact brought us together as a collective group. Sure we still had a few, who liked to cause trouble but most of the time it was a peaceful co-existence.

"Everything changed…" I looked towards Matt; the poor boy was near tears, his picture would have been disturbing if I hadn't drawn a similar picture a million times over. He had drawn him, Ben, Hal, his father and his dead mother. I felt connected to the little curly haired boy since I first met him, he was so kind-hearted and always tried to smile….but during therapy he let every wall come down and everything making his heart heavy would surface and it took a stead but gentle hand to guide he through the painful memories.

"Matt, what have you drawn?" Anne always had such a gentle tone when dealing with the children; she used it on me from time to time and it would make all your defences crack and you felt as if you could tell her everything, as if everything was ok.

"My Mum, She was getting food one time and she didn't come back. We looked for her, then we found her. She was dead. Then Dad said we had to leave our house. And then Ben was over at Nick's house and we think they got him, but we don't know for sure, but dad says he might be ok…" For some reason everytime someone mentioned the middle Mason child, my heart broke a little bit more…probably because my brother could be harnessed as well…probably because everyone always says I'd get along with him just fine…

"And this drawing?" I watched Dr. Glass pull another drawing out from his pile. It was of him, Hal, a girl and his dad. His Dad and Hal were heavily armed and looked really tough but Matt looked so weak and vulnerable, the girl looked young and had her arms around Matt in a protective stance.

"That's me with Dad, Hal and Scarlett" I could see the tears getting ready to fall, the poor boy was more vulnerable than most. He had lost his mother, his older brother was missing and his oldest brother and his father we're out getting themselves into god knows how much danger all the time. I was touched that he included me in the picture but disturbed by the emotional pain it caused.

"It's all right. You, Scarlett, your Dad and Hal are okay."

"This morning Dad and Hal were okay. I don't know about now. They're fighting." I sighed, he was too aware for his age, he had too many worries.

"What about you, Scarlett. What have you drawn?" I looked down at my pieces of paper, gray pencil depicting the bodies of two adults, a man and a woman. They had an empty look in their eyes and they had been place carelessly on the ground.

"My mother and Father. The Skitters got them the 2nd day of the invasion…me and Eli just ran…and ran and ran"

"It's okay to cry…crying is good" She said it in that soft voice, a voice that triggered some deep pent up sorrow to be released and I let the tears fall, and I let the sobs echo. I felt tiny arms around my shoulders and a small head of curls rested against my head. Matt had come over to give me support…That boy had become a life line for me. He was like a younger brother. I looked after him and he looked after me. In truth the Mason's had become my family, I even slept next to them.

I rubbed my face with my hands, wiping away the remnants of my tears and gave Matt a hug. The session was over, and I told him to go play with some of the other kids. I was going to help Lourdes, a pretty Hispanic girl and Anne with Dinner. We had to try and stretch our provisions as far as we could, we had a large number of civilians and a large number of fighters to feed and care for and with the way things were looking I was worried we'd run out of food.

"Hey, Scarlett" I looked at Lourdes, she was a nice girl and had quickly become my friend but everyone could see her pining after Hal. I didn't mind it too much; I thought they would be good together if Hal ever got over Miss-Bitch-With-More-Bitch-Karen-Nadler.

"Hey, Lourdes. How are you?" It was a question still commonly asked even though we could never be perfectly happy, clean and healthy. It was a reassurance to hear a question remotely normal.

"I'm alright all things considered, you?" We started to try and make a sort of soup, measuring each ingredient and adding a heck load of water to make it go further. Meals now-a-days weren't the nicest but they were edible and after a while you get use to the taste or the lack there of.

"…I'm alright…worried like usual…trying to not think of Eli as well…You know if all this hadn't happened or if he had come with me, I'm sure you would have loved him..." She looked over at me with sad eyes; Lourdes would come and talk to me about Hal and I'd talk to her about Eli. Having someone so close to you for 14 years of your life and having them ripped away, not knowing where they are or if they're even a live was a dreadful thing…I wouldn't wish it on anyone…except maybe the Aliens.

"I'm sure I'll like him when we find him again" She always did that. She always chased away the fear that he was dead…The fear that I'd never get him back…he was my last family and If I lost him…I don't know what I'd do.

I returned to my cooking and notice Matt had fallen asleep on one of the old car seats, luckily I could keep an eye on him from where I was at our make-shift Kitchen…it seems like almost everything these days is make-shift something Uncle Scott or someone else had put together out of anything available. I was relieved when I saw Tom and Hal walk in, they looked tired but I couldn't see any blood…that was the main thing. I watched with a smile as Tom picked Matt up and plonked him on his shoulder. I found that even in this post-apocalyptic world, Tom Mason strived to be a good caring and understanding father and as far as I could see he was…he not only extended this fatherly behaviour to his own sons but to me as well…and that was something uncommon in a world where most looked out for themselves and their family.

I continued dishing up the food while keeping an ear open for Tom and anything interesting he had to say. Unfortunately I could only give so much food to each person and it never looked enough and I knew from personal experience it wasn't but it was at least something to stop them starving to death.

"You're home from work early" Most people could see at least the strong bonds of friendship that Anne and Tom had. It was sweet to say the least and had a way of lifting my soul but then so did spending time with Sarah, a pregnant civilian.

"Trouble at the office, we lost the widget account" I always liked the way Anne and Tom acted as if everything was just a normal day; talking about work and offices and stuff like that. It added a bit of normality to everything.

"Oh, rats." From the little glances I shot the two, I could see the tight smiles on their faces…

"Bad?"

"They're up to back bay." I stopped listening at that point, I may have had a limited knowledge but I knew that wasn't a good thing… I continued serving with Lourdes but saw Anne give Tom two piles of drawings…Mine and Matt's; I wasn't surprised it had become a fact that I was practically a part of the Mason family and it had been happening for a while now that Anne would show him my pictures and talk to him about it, just like she did with Matt's.

After serving the last person I took my share and went to my sleeping bag. Next to me was Matt fast asleep, he had that smile on his face again…I liked that smile, it was the Mason family smile; Bright, cheerful and charming, like the sun or a freshly lit candle.

I finished eating my dinner and packed it away before settling down into my sleeping bag. Usually I would read before trying to sleep but I was too tired, I always was when I had therapy lessons with Anne. I never liked going to sleep since my parent's death and Eli's disappearance; it was common knowledge that I had rather vivid nightmares but Anne would kill me if I didn't try. Sometimes if I hadn't been able to get a good night's rest for days, Anne would give me some sleeping pills but I didn't like using up medical supplies…It made me feel guilty.

I let my eyes drift close and at first it seemed that I would get a good night's rest surrounded by the calming darkness. But then the scene changed and I knew I wasn't going to have a much needed full night of rest;

_The darkness turned into a familiar scene. I was on the edge of a small town with my parents and Eli. We kept walking and we were having a laugh it was like the good old days, when we talked about how I had done some silly thing when I was a kid or how Eli was growing into a fine young man, but they disappeared and I was on my own…_

_I heard that familiar noise that scared me more than anything…I was surrounded by skitters and mechs and I looked down and saw Eli and our Parents on the floor. Dead. The skitters kept coming towards me, closer and closer and then a really large one grabbed me and dragged me away to an empty house and….and then they started to crowd around me and one looked like it was going to eat me and it leaned in and-_

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger ;)**

Review please. Reviews keep me writing this story :D

**I hope you enjoyed this story :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here! So far I haven't forgotten to update regularly :)**

I want to thank these people for following this story, it mean a lot to me: 2141, BlindAlley05, .heaRt and Suzy87.

I'd also like to thank BlindAlley05 as they have favourited this story and that means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Falling Skies or Harry Potter. I only own Scarlett and any characters or events that you do not recognise. This Story is not making me any money and is only for entertainment purposes.

Please remember to review, even if its only a short line, it would make my day! Reviews, favourites and follows are what keep me writing this story so if I don't get any I may give up :/

* * *

I woke up screaming like a banshee and I felt arms on me, holding me down and I kept screaming. Until the hysteria cleared and I could see again and I could make out Anne telling me to calm down and Tom holding down my shoulders while Hal held my legs down and Lourdes held a petrified Matt in her arms.

"Scarlett, it's alright…shhh…Shh" Anne held my face in her hands and the Mason boys let go of me as soon as my thrashing had stopped. Anne brought a bottle of water to my lips and I drank the cold, clear liquid. I was still freaked out from the nightmare. It wasn't the worst I had ever had, sometimes I see Eli, harnessed and doing stuff he would never ever do…like killing me or other innocent people.

Matt shrugged his way out of Lourdes' grip and made his way over to me. That little boy had seen me wake up from my nightmares too many times. "Hey, Mattie" I held open my arms and he ran and jumped into them. I love the boy to pieces and even though I'm 14 I can't help but hope that when I have a child they'll be just like Matt, just as amazing.

"I was so scared. You wouldn't stop screaming…an-and you kept moving about and I-I was so scared." He was stumbling over his words and I just held him against me tighter, ignoring the dampness I could feel through my shirt… I looked outside and it was just getting light out…it was probably 5 in the morning and Matt needs all the sleep he can get.

"Mattie, I'm fine…it was just a bad dream. You need to go back to sleep okay?" He gripped my tighter like he thought I would disappear at any moment and I looked at the others Hal had returned to his sleeping bag, Tom was reading and Anne and Lourdes had left.

"N-no…not unless y-you read Harry Potter to me…Ben always liked Harry Potter" Everytime the boy brought up his brother it hurt me. They were obviously close and I couldn't help but hope that where ever he is we could get him back, and have him as part of the 2nd mass. The Mason's deserved Ben back after everything they did for the 2nd mass. And it seemed like Ben deserved to be in a nice environment away from Skitters and Mechs.

"Okay. Go get in you're sleeping bag and I'll just go get the Philosophers stone." I clambered out of my sweat drenched sleeping bag that had turned into a pile of mess after my twisting and turning and searched through my fraying backpack. I never kept much in it… But then again I didn't have much, I had a spare t-shirt and a spar pair underwear, a heap load of books, the stories my parents told of their life written down on some scrap paper and Polaroid camera…I was hoping at some point to find some paper for it so I could take some pictures of people but that seemed unlikely at the moment. I searched through my pile of books, I had every single last harry potter that I managed to scavenge from a house one day and a bunch of history and science books. I pulled out the red and purple book that is the Philosopher's stone and went to sit besides Matt.

"You ready?" I received a nod and so I began to read knowing that everyone still awake in the room would be listening too "Chapter 1, the boy who lived. Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much-" Matt moved about in his sleeping bag and looked at me.

"What is normal?" I had asked myself this question on many occasions. What was considered normal? But I decided to give him the 14 year old definition of normal "Normal…Mattie, remember no one is normal, everyone is different and if some is considered 'normal' then they are boring, can I continue reading now?" He nodded again, I had a feeling I'd be interrupted repeatedly during my little story time. Matt was just extremely inquisitive…as an 7 year old should be.

"They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr Dursley was a director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache-"

"Beefy? H-he was made of beef…" Matt's eyes were drooping and he let out a tiny yawn at the end. He had snuggled as far into his sleeping bag as he could and his hair was all over the place. It was in all honesty adorable.

"Sweetie, why don't you try and get some sleep?" He just nodded rather slowly; he had none of that childlike energy left. Normally he would have told me off for calling him sweetie…he hated the pet name but I was just glad he was finally going to sleep.

I went and put away the book before walking off, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep…no way on this earth, so when I saw some of the civilians getting ready to make breakfast I decided to help. As per usual it was Oatmeal…we had a tendency to call in porridge over in the UK and I never liked the stuff…it had a funny texture…it looked like cat sick and it tasted of nothing, but it was the most frequently found breakfast item…well the most frequently found in large quantities. You could find massive crates of the stuff in any food shop…I suppose no one liked it and no wanted to take it and we have to eat what we can find.

Soon the sun had risen and so had the many members of the 2nd mass. Tom came up to me and started to strike up a conversation."I received a new nick-name last night…Professor Kick-ass…" I had to laugh at that one, sometimes the boys really made some good stuff up. I liked the fighters…well the ones I knew anyway. Anthony was really kind and he looked rough but he was good with us kids, Dai was quiet but he liked to help people even if he got nothing in return. Jimmy, I thought was too young to be a fighter but he was a good one and just as long as he was careful I was okay with it.

"That suits you; can I call you that now?" I know I had a teasing smile on my face, Tom was like family and I knew I could say most things and get away with it.

"No it's Tom to you, I might have to tickle you to death if you call me Professor Kick-ass…What?"

I was biting my lip and I knew I was fiddling with my hands something I did when I was nervous luckily my face hadn't started to flush yet…I always seemed to gain a red blush when I was uncomfortable, embarrassed or nervous…and it usually meant I received the nickname Rosie from some of the guys…or they commented on my red cheeks and how the colour match my name.

"C-can I…can I call you Uncle Tom?" I was looking at the floor, I felt a rough hand underneath my chin lifting it gently, my eyes landed on the soft Mason smile that Tom had on his face.

"Scarlett, you are family…you can call me anything you like…except Professor Kick-ass…we're moving out by the way, you might want to pack up your stuff once you're done here" Tom walked off with a smile. At first I was laughing to myself and then he said about moving and I realised that we'd be out in the open as a big group. I heard someone say earlier that we're being split up into groups of 200 civilians and 100 fighters, I knew I was still with the 2nd Mass but…what if we got hurt….I didn't need to think about that I need to focus. Secretly I hate being a civilian in all honesty I want to be a fighter but…I can't shoot and I wasn't the strongest or the fastest person, So I left it up to those who could handle it.

I finished serving up breakfast, ate my own and then went off to collect my backpack and my sleeping bag. I found Anne fixing up a wounded mans arm…probably one of our fighters. So I started to help Lourdes pack up the medical supplies, we had a heap load and we couldn't leave any, we had slim pickings as it was…anything we found that we could use, we take. Uncle Tom came in and started talking to Anne, one again be extremely sweet…I think they'd be good together…I also remembered that it's Matt's birthday today….He's what? 8? Now….I think. What with the invasion keeping track of everyone's ages was sort of hard…I didn't know if I was 14 or 15 anymore…had we past January 12th? I'd find out eventually…maybe at the end of this I'll realise just how old I am…

Lourdes told me I could go, so I went and found Matt drawing, Hal was across from him sorting out his bike…he loved that thing it was sort of scary in a way. Uncle Tom was talking with the both of them.

"Why are we leaving?" I sat down besides Matt on my backpack…it had everything I owned in it. Before the invasion I had too much stuff for my own room now everything I own can fit in one backpack.

"We're going someplace better." Trying to explain to an 7/8 year old that you're moving again is probably a very hard thing.

"Will we have a house?" and interrogation continues…It doesn't help that I can see Hal getting riled up as the seconds tick by, he wasn't known for his tact.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Can I have a bed? And a room?" I didn't see the harm in his asking, he was a kid and we all missed having our own room and our own bed.

"Sure, your highness. Anything you say." I sent Hal a glare for that he was only being a little kid, he wasn't doing any real harm.

"It's the eighth. Tonight's my party" I knew it, I slung and arm around Matt's shoulders.

"Yeah, Yeah"

"You had a birthday party, sort of, and it was after they came." Hal was aggravating Matt and my arm was shrugged off his shoulder in what could be the start of a temper tantrum.

Me and Uncle Tom must have had similar ideas because we spoke at the same time "We'll try to do a little something when we get settled."

Tom tries to hug Matt but when he failed to hug the angry boy he settled for ruffling his hair. I don't blame the boy for being angry but I wouldn't take it out on Tom, I'd take it out on Hal who really wasn't helping situations.

"Give him a break. He's doing the best he can." Matt and I both glared at the boy.

I went to follow Uncle Tom but found a pile of books nearby him and couldn't resist having a look. I could fit maybe another one or two books in my bag and if not I'd carry them. Frozen in time? No, 50 shades of grey? Defiantly not… Finally I settled on two books 'Undertones of War' and 'A Historic Cavalcade'. I was so caught up in my search I didn't notice Uncle Tom besides me doing the same thing until I looked up and jumped out of my skin.

I could tell he was trying to decide which book out of '20,000 leagues under the sea' and 'a tale of two cities' was lighter, I watched him try and decide for a while until he decided on 'A tale of two cities' we both stuff our books into our back packs and I go and find Matt, if we were going to move out I'd walk with him and make sure he's alright.

Trudging along besides Matt, we, the 2nd mass made our way out of Cambridge. Matt and I were some of the many who had to walk. The fighters either were on foot as well or had bikes. Karen and Hal went ahead to scout out the area, I could see Lourdes watching after them.

"So Mattie, What do you want for your birthday?" Matt had calmed down since the incident before and I was allowed to sling my arm over his shoulders again. Looking at the houses, I hardly remember what It was like to live in a house anymore, or what a real bed feels like…I had grown accustom to my way of life and the fact that all my dreams before the invasion most likely would never happen so I made new ones, like finding Ben Mason…so his family could finally rest easy or looking out for Matt and making sure he turns into a fine young man.

"I can't tell you" And then I remembered you can't tell people what you want because if you then wish for it…it won't come true. I use to wish for the most absurd things like a horse or a character I made to come to life. Now I think I'd be wishing for the skitters and mechs to leave and for the world to be at peace once again.

"Alright, but anyway…Happy Birthday…I'd sing but well that might not be the wisest idea." He let out a childish giggle at that, we kept walking until we reached Car park.

The area was covered in mess from looters and there was a ton of cars still around but they probably didn't work after the bombs dropped the cars just stopped working. The 2nd mass were just taking a break, we had sentries posted around so we didn't have to worry too much. Except the shop was almost empty a few bits of food here and there but mainly empty….most likely wiped clean when the invasion started.

Because of the food problem Uncle Tom and six others were going to go back and find some food…while the rest of us headed west. I didn't like the idea at all. I stood besides Anne as we waited ready to take Matt with us after he had said good bye to Hal and Uncle Tom.

"See ya later, Buddy" I could tell Uncle Tom was trying to play this off as the safest thing in the world; he was always trying to protect everyone especially his kids and me.

"You'll be there, right?"

"Will you give this party thing a rest?" I glared at Hal once again, I didn't hate Hal. He was part of my make-shift family but he always said something stupid or inconsiderate and it pissed me the heck off. Sometimes he could be such a prat.

"I'll try to be there" I had feeling Tom would manage it. I know he'd be rather upset if he didn't, that probably made him even more determined to get back in time for a little celebration of Matt being a year older. It's nice to take comfort in old yet simple things such as a birthday.

"I know what I'm going to wish for."

"Oh, yeah? What?" It reminded me of my earlier conversation with Matt….but I figured if anyone can get it out of Matt, then Tom can.

"I can't tell you."

"Sure you can, rule six-nineteen. You can tell me, I'm your father." Matt still looked sceptical but they seemed to be winning him over.

"You sure?"

"Of course. How else you gonna get what you wish for?" I could see Matt thinking over what Hal said. Most likely whatever he's going to wish for is highly unlikely…I think most things even the most simple are now farfetched wishes.

"I want it the way it was before, everything, my bike, my room, home, school, my rip-stick…and Ben…and Mum" I winced myself when he mentioned his mother and Ben…I sometimes wondered what Mrs. Mason would have thought of me and I had made it my mission to help with Ben in any way I can.

"I thought you didn't like school"

"I'll like school now, I just want it back the way it was" They shared a hug and then Hal teased Matt about being too slow to hit his hand in a high-five. Anne and I proceed to walk away with Matt after I give Uncle Tom a hug and a promise to look after the youngest Mason. If I could help it nothing bad would ever happen to that boy. Not one single thing.

* * *

**How was it? Review please!**

I hope I got Matt's age right :/

Don't worry we'll get to Ben eventually, I'm sorry if it's taking a while I'm just trying to lay down the foundations and i'm going through the story like the episodes do soo...you're gonna have ta' be patient


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here! Here in England Falling skies is on tonight, so thats me, dad and my brother being sci-fi nerds while mum watches eastenders!**

I have had so many lovely reviews so I want to thank these lovely people: ThePhoenixAndTheMockingJay, Bookworm0001, a, and Feyfangirl.

Also thank you for following this story: ThePhoenixAndThe MockingJay, Bookworm0001, Naginatstar and Feyfangirl.

Also thank you for favouriting this story/myself: Feyfangirl, ThePhoenixAndTheMockingJay, and FasterThenMyBullet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, or anything from falling skies. I only own Scarlett and andy characters or events you do not recognise. This is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any profit from writing this story.

Links:  
New T-shirt: scarlett_maxwell-chapter/set?id=56887872

**Pj's: scarlett_maxwell-pjs/set?id=56904034**

**Matt's Presents: wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/30/The_War_of_the_Worlds_first_ /200px-The_War_of_the_Worlds_first_ and . **

* * *

Just before we left the car park not long ago, I had changed out of my t-shirt and into another one, It was a weak attempt at being clean since I had being wearing my Gryffindor t-shirt for a couple of days. My new shirt, I had found while I was with Eli in an empty house, I loved it immediately it was a now dirty white and said 'I'm not short…I'm fun sized' It was funny to wear and had received a few laughs already.

Matt had complained of his feet aching not 5 minutes ago and so I was now carrying not only my backpack but Matt and his as well. Honestly I didn't mind, it reminded me of before the invasion and it made me feel useful to be carrying around an 8 year old on his birthday.

"What did you want to do before the invasion?" I looked at the 8 year old, I couldn't blame him for striking up a conversation…walking got a tad boring after a while. Although I know many people in the 2nd mass who would refuse to answer as they'd see his question as him being a nosy little sod but I liked to answer questions it gave me something to do.

"Do you mean job wise? Or things I wanted to eventual succeed in doing?" I watched him think this over probably trying to decipher what I meant.

"Things that you wanted to do at some point." Okay so that would be the latter one. I hadn't really given much thought into my old wants and dreams…I suppose 2 of them I could manage but it wasn't the nicest world to do so in…and the other was near impossible.

"Let's see…there was three main ones…one; I wanted to become a professor…of history actually, like your dad. Two; I wanted to get married…and three; I wanted to have children…"

"You can still have children and get married, you could marry Hal or me" That was adorable but…I wasn't going to marry the 8 year old who was like my little brother nor was I going to marry Hal.

"See that would be a bit odd considering I think of you two as my brothers…"

"What about Ben? When we get him back I mean…I want you to be part of the family…"

"Listen Matt, I don't know Ben…maybe one day but at the moment I am 14 and that I don't think would be the right age to get married…It's sweet that you want me to be part of the family but I already am not by law or blood but by how close I am to all of you…I am part of the family, so you don't need to worry about me marrying a Mason, alright?" He was adorable…I don't think at 8 yrs old he's truly grasped the concept of marriage but maybe that's a good thing…we can wait until he falls for a girl and asks us loads of embarrassing and odd questions.

"Alright…but still, I think you'd like Ben" He had a teasing smile on his face and I was tempted to drop him for second but then it changed to the Mason smile and that smile is damn near impossible to resist.

I don't want him to ever hit puberty he is too cute for that, I'll cry when his adorably high voice breaks and gains that Mason huskiness and I'll cry when he starts to get taller than me and I can no longer carry him and he starts to grow a beard and turn into a man….I want him to stay 8 forever!

"Matt, don't ever grow up, you're just too cute…" he scowled at me and poked his tongue out at me so I returned in kind.

"Yeah, yeah…that's what everyone says but underneath I'm an evil mastermind…MWAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was a seemingly normal comment; I started to forget the whole '**we're surrounded by alien who want to harness children and kill adults**' thing.

"Well, my little evil mastermind, what did you want to do before the invasion?"

"I don't really know…I was 7…so I just wanted to not go to school and play with Hal and Ben….oh and I wanted to ride on my rip-stick all time…what did you do other than school?" I liked this conversation, getting to know each other even better. He's like my little brother so I should know him really, really, really, really well.

"I read, drew…I spent time with my older brother, Eli…and I obsessed over Harry Potter…did you know when I was 7 I asked my mum to cut a lightning bolt into my forehead just so I could have a scar like Harry Potter and I stole my Granddad's glasses…which didn't really fit me"

"Hal said once that, Ben said he wished he was near-sighted so he could have glasses like Harry Potter" I translated that from American in my mind and came up with 'Hal said once that, Ben said he wished he was short –sighted so he could have glasses like Harry Potter'

"That….is…the…most…adorable thing I've ever heard!" And truly it was, my request of having a scar was morbid but wanting to be short-sighted was just plain cute.

"Ben did a lot of funny things…but he use to say all the girls liked Hal…It made him sad…I think…or angry, Ben never really got angry…" There was a frown on his little face. I can see why Ben would have thought that Hal is the epitome of popular hot kid. I didn't like him romantically, he was too arrogant for my taste and he was just a tad annoying.

"Why don't you tell me more about him?"

"Will you tell me more about Eli first?" I realised Matt and I were in the same situation we had lost our older brothers and didn't know if they were dead or not…and it hurt to talk about them. I figured it would only be right to do as the little boy asked.

"Alright…Eli is two years older than me…he was 16 last time I checked…he looks like me…he's almost like my twin but he's taller and he has mum's brown eyes, while I have dad's. He was always looking out for me and he always got in fights because of me but that didn't matter because I'd always be there to clean him up afterwards so mum and dad didn't know." I knew my eyes started to glaze over as I started to talk…I also knew Anne and Lourdes were listening to us as we walked and talked…but I didn't mind too much.

"…He was quiet like me…but he was a lot wiser…always quoting people and giving me advice…most of what he said has made me who I am today and for that I'm grateful. He said a once that he wasn't going to get a girlfriend until he met 'the one' and in a way I agree with that…I've never had a boyfriend and I think if I did he'd be someone special."

"Eli was always better at math then me and I was better at History then him…he always teased me about the fact I speak fluent Italian, French, English and Russian….and I always teased him about how much time he spent practising algebra and trigonometry …"

"We shared our love of Harry Potter and one Halloween we roped our 12yr old cousin Merry into dressing up with us. I was Hermione, Eli was Harry and Merry was Ron…it was the most fun I had ever had in my life…I miss him…but I have a feeling I'll see him again. Now what's Ben like?" I looked down at Matt who I was still carrying; he had made himself comfortable on my hip with his arms around my neck.

"He likes Harry Potter and people say I look like him…he has Green eyes. Hal always calls him a 'math geek'. He doesn't like Sport. He had friend called Nick and that's whose house he was at when we think he got taken…he's 14…or maybe 15 now…I don't know. "

"Hal and he are the best brothers ever…but Ben never picked on me like Hal does. I miss him…" I heard him sniffle.

"I know buddy, I miss Eli like you miss Ben…I know what you're going through, Hun but I'm going to bet that Ben is a Jammy bugger and will be just fine and we'll get him back, Ok?" I felt him not again my shoulder, he was so young, yet so troubled…I…The most I had to deal with was a few petty comments when I was his age…he has to deal with Skitters, mechs, not having a real home…and worrying about his family.

It took a while of walking but eventually we reached the bridge where we stopped. I put Matt down and sat down on my pack. I saw Anne coming over to me with some stuff in her arms.

"Hey Scarlett, I found some pajamas and a pillow and blanket in a house on the way…figured you could do with them considering you've been sleeping in your jeans and you don't have a pillow or a blanket like the rest of us." She placed them in my arms and if felt the soft material and nearly died…the blanket was still fluffy, the pillow still plump and the pajamas still soft.

"Thank you, Anne; do you need any help with anything?" She shook her head and told me I could do what I liked while we had our break and waited for Uncle Tom and the group to get back from their food run…I'm sure they'll be fine…I think.

I searched through my bag; while Lourdes distracted Matt, I went into a house on the way here and found something I thought would be a good birthday present or as good as I could find at short notice in a post-apocalyptic world. Matt had run off so I picked out his present and wrapped it up in some newspaper I had found on the side of the pavement (Side-walk).

When Matt came back, he was worrying about when Hal and Tom would get back, so I gave him the present wrapped in month old newspaper. "Go on Open it, your dad and Hal will be back in no time" I watched him tear open the newspaper and the presents fell into his lap…I watched his eyes light up. I had found an old, battered up copy of 'War of the Worlds' and a couple of bars of chocolate in a draw.

"Chocolate?" He looked up at me and I nodded and he practically tackled me into a hug and then over his shoulder I saw something that would make his day even better… I tapped his shoulder and pointed behind him. He turned his head and saw his dad and Hal and leaped off me and ran towards them. Weaver announced that we had 10 minutes and I wandered over to Matt, Hal and Tom.

"Look what Scarlett got me; Chocolate and a book!" I watched Anne pull a cupcake out of her bag and unwrap it, before sticking a match into the centre. I watched Lourdes get ready to light the match.

"Make the wish. Then blow it out fast. It's going to burn down fast."

"Okay." Matt looked at Uncle Tom, I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask before he asked it.

"You know what the wish is. You're sure that's okay?"

"Yeah" Lourdes lit the match and Matt made his wish silently before quickly blowing out the make-shift candle.

I could see matt looking at the cake, I knew he was thinking that he should share so I butted in.

"It's all yours, Hun. Go for it" I winked at the little boy and watched as he smiled wider and took a big bite of the cupcake, the look of bliss crossing over his face; before turning to Tom.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I don't have anything to give…" Hal interrupted Uncle Tom, quickly before the message sunk in for Matt.

"Dad, what's the matter with you?"

"What?"

"You forgot the thing, the thing you got him" I watched Tom look at Hal an unsure look on his face, Hal just rolled his eyes…It was times like these that I thought Hal was a brilliant young man.

"You're going senile. I'll get it" I watched Hal turn and grab something out of the GTO. I was a couple of feet long and was hastily wrapped in a T-shirt and some rope.

He gave it to Matt "It's from Dad"

"Thanks!" I noticed that as soon as Matt touched it he seemed to know what it was and was rather quick to unwrap it. I watched as his eyes went wide for the second time in the last 10 minutes as he revealed a rip-stick in pretty good condition. The look he gave Tom was one of pure adoration and thanks which Tom replicated and sent in Hal's direction. I could help but smile at that…

"Ride, Fool you only got 10 minutes!" Dai stepped behind him and placed a helmet on his head. Matt placed the Rip-stick on the floor and started to ride. It was a joyous sight even Weaver had a small smile on his face. Matt let some other boys have a go before Tom got a look from Weaver that expressed what he had to do better than words.

"Come on. Time to go! Karen you're Forward, Hal You're Flank!" I heard from some other civilians as I walked with Matt, that Hal had seen Ben with some Harnessed kids while they were out on the food run…At lease if that's true he's alive…and there is a chance they can get him back. We started to move out; we were meant to be going to some Meadow, near some armoury that Weaver wants to check out.

* * *

**Review please! Reviews keep me writing!**

I hope you liked it :)

I asked a few friends what Matt should get and then decided that he would probably like a sweet of some kind and a book would be easy enough to come by!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here! Watched falling skies last night as here in England we're a tad behind everyone else and it's on, on a tuesday night! It was amazing as per usual and during the breaks me, dad and my brother started tickling each other...it was like WWIII O.O**

**I've had some really lovely review again and they really do cheer me up! So thank you: soundofthefey, Feyfangirl, Lovelikewoe3 and alaina lynn(guest)**

**Thank you for following this story and or me: MusicalShelley, . 1, Nayara Vanni, prydain, soundofthefey and SouthernSweetheart'02.**

**Thank you for favouriting this story: Soundofthefey, Neminka and SouthernSweetheart'02, Lovelikewoe3**

**Reviews are like sugar...they get me up in the morning and make me write big time! Wooohoo!**

**We are getting nearer to finding Ben, you'll be pleased to know...even if it is taking a while :) Please go and answer the poll on my profile about this story please! it's important xxx**

**PS: The book 'Historic Cavalcade' is a book I own. I own an antique version that was published in 1942 and has that actual inscription in the front and I always wonder who evelyn was but I don't know her surname :/ nor do I know who Mr & Mrs Bennett are. But it is a wonderful book...a lovely collection of historical based stories.**

* * *

Lourdes walked besides me as we headed out again after our little 10 minute break on the bridge. I had asked Tom and Hal not long ago if they had actually spotted Ben, as I never trusted gossip…it was bound to cause trouble. Hal said he had seen him, harnessed with a bunch of other kids and some skitters and mechs while he was scouting…I knew they Hal probably wanted to drop the food mission as soon as he saw his brother but Uncle Tom most likely brought him to his sense…They said they were going to go to the active armoury and then going to get Ben, I didn't know how well that would work out.

"Lourdes, are you alright?" I had seen her look like a wounded puppy when Hal and Karen were all lovely dovey after getting back from the food run. Her 'crush' or 'infatuation' with Hal was causing her more pain than necessary.

She sighed, it heavy with emotion and although she wasn't crying she looked ready too. I was glad that Matt had gone off with Anne this meant I could have some girl talk with Lourdes…she means a lot to me being a girl around my age who actually likes me.

"It's the Hal and Karen thing, right?" She nodded, when I was younger I never really got into girl talk and I had never really had a crush on someone…well someone real truth be told I had a crush on Fred Weasley and cried majorly at his death in the last book, and I had never been kissed or had a boyfriend…so I wasn't the best at this sort of thing but for Lourdes I would try.

"You need to get over Hal…He is Hal…and he seems pretty smitten with Karen…Look I don't like her…she's always been a bitch to me but maybe you should move on…I know it's easier said than done…just wait to we find my brother, it'll be love at first sight!" I started to tease her near the end. In truth I did think she and Eli would be a good couple, she was sweet and kind and still had faith and Eli was wise, caring and clever. The only problem is finding my brother in a skitter and mech infested world where he could be harnessed just like poor Ben.

"Yeah, yeah…What about you and Ben…Little Matt already wants you to marry him…" I knew letting Lourdes and Anne listen into me and Matt's conversation was going to come back to haunt me…big time. I wasn't the best person when I'm nervous or embarrassed at hiding it, so it was no surprise to me when a red blush settled on my cheeks and my face heated up…I wondered sometimes if it was a curse my parents placed on me after naming me Scarlett, but that would just be silly.

"Shut up! I haven't even met the boy…" I fell silent and if possible her grin grew even larger…I wasn't aware of the growing audience we had since my little outburst, some of my viewers were Uncle Tom, Matt and Jimmy…who if I had noticed looked amused, very amused.

"But you want to!" She sang, she looked over the moon and I just went a deeper shade of red, I think my face had discovered another shade all together! I wasn't like I could really deny it, I'll admit I wanted to meet Ben; Matt, Tom and Hal were always telling me about him and he seemed like a nice boy…if unfortunate, but still I couldn't help but be curious about the boy.

"Yes, I want to meet Uncle Tom's Missing Son…is that such a bad thing?"

"I never said it was bad…I just think it's adorable!" I decided to blank her as I realised it was probably lunch time…I knew we wouldn't be stopping to eat and instead would be required to eat any food we have on us.

I pulled my backpack around to my front and awkwardly struggled with finding that spare bar of chocolate I found…I found three but I gave two of them to Matt for his birthday. I giving a little shout of victory, I returned my pack to my back and started to peel the paper off the chocolate. I broke a bit off and gave it to Lourdes doing the same for Anne, Jimmy and Uncle Tom…Matt refused his and got out his own bar.

"I don't see why you make such of big deal out of it! Of I'm curious about Ben…everyone is always talking about him and Matt told me so much about him…is it really that suspicious that I want to meet him?" I getting riled because I was embarrassed and I had realised the large amount of people who had been listening to our conversation.

"Scarlett" I looked over at a smiling Tom Mason and raised an eyebrow "the reason we're teasing you is because you're a teenager…you never know I could end up with Grandkids sooner then we think"

"That's it! I can't win with you people!" They started to laugh but it wasn't at me, it was with me and I couldn't help but laugh with them. In truth I didn't mind the teasing too much, I figured I've gained a crush on the idea of Ben Mason…After being told so much I find what I've been told is rather attractive, But I knew if we did get him back and maybe get the harness off, Ben isn't going to be exactly the same…he'll be similar but not the same, I don't think anyone would be after being controlled for a long period of time.

"Hey, can anyone read French?!" I heard a call to my left and saw Anthony and click, look at some graffiti; they had attracted a lot of attention as everyone wondered what the hell they were up to.

"Scarlett can!" I heard Matt yell next to me, and I was being pushed towards the boys, wondering what the hell it was all about. They didn't even explain to me just pointed at some French on the wall and asked me to translate at it. The wall read; '_'pour mon dieu, ma planète, mes droits et ma liberté je vais battre les envahisseurs. Vive la race humaine!__'_

They looked at me expectantly like a child waiting for their birthday present, might as well appease them and get on with eating my chocolate afterwards…It was really off putting I just wanted to eat a piece of chocolate! "It says…_pour mon dieu _is For my God…. For my God, my world, my rights and my freedom, umm… _Je vais battare les envahisseurs…_I will fight the…foreigners?…no aliens. _Vive la race humaine? _…Long live the human race. There you go…just a declaration of human perseverance and strength…can I eat my chocolate now?" I received a nod and a clap on the back for my hard work…not really it was pretty easy to translate but still!

"Scarlett?" I looked down at Matt and realised he wanted to be carried again, so I picked him up but with my free hand I managed to take a bite of my chocolate…it was stale…but it was the best thing I've tasted in a while, a lot better than our oatmeal or the soup thing we make for dinners.

"Can you say something funny in French, please?" He had the Mason smile and just for extra measures he was using the puppy dog eyes… this kid can be very manipulative when he wants to be, no wonder everyone liked him.

"Sure… _Hal est une jolie jeune fille, non__?_" Matt didn't know what I said so I waited a while before repeating it in English choosing to eat my chocolate instead…causing him to get restless on my hip…resulting in me finally giving into his plea's.

"I said 'Hal makes a beautiful little girl, right?' And your response would be '_oui_'which means yes" He giggle at that but I heard Hal's bike behind me and made a run for it when I heard him shout something along the lines of 'What the Hell did you just call me?' I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I might be tickled to death and I was extraordinarily ticklish.

It took a long while of walking and insulting people in other languages before we finally reached a large meadow, where we would be staying …there were some houses nearby but Weaver said they were for Fighters and scouts only. So we civilians had to stay in tents.

Mine had been erected next to Anne and Lourdes…. I had my own one something about me being a 14 year old girl and needing my privacy. I think it's more to do with my nightmares; no one would want to share a tent with a person who had violent and vivid nightmares. I laid out my sleeping bag and place my new pillow and blanket in their respective places before lying down. Tom and the others are going to be scouting out that armoury tonight and I had no jobs to do so I decided to just read something.

I had a small library to choose from, after spending such a long time collecting whatever books I could find. I searched through them, I didn't feel like reading Harry potter nor did I feel like reading about another war, so I settled for my copy of a 'Historic Cavalcade' it was filled with stories from different time periods and I loved the book with all my heart but It wasn't mine…and I was reminded of that fact everytime I looked at the inscription on the front page '_To Evelyn from Mr & Mrs Bennett' _it was a sad reminder that the girl who once owned this book was most likely either dead or harnessed.

I decided to read the mini story about 'St. Joan of Arc'. The book even had a few pretty illustrations which were wonderful to look at, although they were very primitive in the fact they were a stencil design printed on with black ink. After a while I got bore of reading and felt the need to get out the few photographs I did have. It was an oddly reminiscent experience. I only had around 5 photographs, each bent, scratched and creased but each as important as the next.

The first was one of my brother and me when we were just 5 and 7 years old. I was dressed up as Merlin and my brother was dressed up as Gandalf…It was a funny sight a 5 yr old girl with a long white beard and a purple wizards hat covered in golden stars, running around waving a wand nearly tripping over her robe as her 7 year old brother in a grey robe, once again a long beard and a staff bigger than himself ran after her. I got told multiple times that I was a handsome young man that night and I shocked poor Mrs. Dithers when I pulled off my hat and beard exclaiming 'It's me, Scarlett…I'm not a boy, silly!'

The next was the photograph of my parents wedding day. They hadn't been the richest of people at the time; my dad being a medical intern and my mother still being in university. So my other was wearing a rented dress and my father a rented suit. The Church was a local one; St. Mary's Church in Portchester and there wasn't any fancy carriage or car but that didn't matter once you looked at their expressions. My mother had a radiant smile on her face and she practically glowed with a warm happiness and my father, who wasn't one for smiling had a grin on his face as he held his first and only wife.

I came to the last photo it was taken a day before the invasion started…my brother had his arm around my shoulders and our parents were next to us smiling. It was the last photo we had taken of us together. The last time I saw the smile properly before the world went to hell. I rubbed my face, sniffling slightly. I was still a child deep inside and I was forced to grow up faster than I would have ever thought I would have had to.

I heard a rustle as the flap of my tent was pulled back and Anne stepped inside. I all but launched myself at her and she held me as I cried. Sometimes I just needed to cry and Anne was the one who held me when I did, I didn't like to bother people but Anne didn't mind and that made it easier to let it out. She had lost her husband and son and I had lost my parents and my brother was missing, she still had Uncle Scott and Auntie Kate but she still understood my loss.

"D-do you know if they've gone yet to check the Armoury?" She whispered that they've gone and they took the dog Jimmy loved…I think his names Nemo, like the fish out of 'Finding Nemo'.

"I'm alright now…I..I think I'm going to try and get some sleep" I watched Anne as she stood and stepped outside closing the flap once again.

I was scared of going back to sleep. I didn't want to have another nightmare….well I suppose medically it was actually a night-terror as I woke up screaming and I dreamed of dying, but still I knew as soon as my head hits that slightly stained pillow I was going to be dragged into a realm where monsters live and fears hide… and so I did something I hadn't done since I was 11 and my family was going through a rough time filled with assault, domestic abuse, mental illnesses and deaths…I wrote a poem.

_'The war machine creaked and groaned,_

_The world invaded by an enemy unknown._

_The loss of family sticking to the heart_

_ Like a cancerous tumour or a piercing dart._

_ Skitters and Mechs, an evil to be fought,_

_We teach the children to take the shot._

_Boom, Boom, crash and the battle field falls silent,_

_Like the houses we once did dwell but now overlooked violence._

_When the war ends, we do not know,_

_But once it does it is them who shall be overthrown.'_

A sense of calm drifted over me and I placed it on the floor of the tent beside my sleeping bag before changing into my new Pajamas and slipping inside my 'bed'. I pulled the blanked up to my chin and placed the pillow comfortably under my head. I lay on my side waiting for sleep to come but it didn't….I just laid there wide-awake the whole night through. Once or twice I considered going to Anne for some sleeping pills but I didn't want to use up our medical supplies.

Tom and the group returned in the morning. Tom was planning on getting Ben tonight, but first he had to report into Weaver and I stood not far off listening to the two talk, they had come accustom to me listening in…it was sort of my thing, I didn't like not knowing things.

"No sign of any skitters, but wherever there is a mech…" Tom was nervous playing with the strap of his back pack, it was a sure sign that Weaver wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"Weapons inside?" Weaver had these ridiculous sunglasses on…not that I would say that too his face…I don't feel like being shot in the foot anytime soon.

"Didn't go in, didn't think it was worth attracting skitters." Once again he began fiddling with his pack, a nervous gesture…that started to make me feel uncomfortable…I was planning on going with them to get Ben tonight, a new a lot about medicine and I had gotten one of the fighters to teach me to shoot not long after we settled down in the meadow…I wasn't the best but in case anything happened I could now defend myself…sort of.

"You were to be discreet" There was a hard edge to Weavers voice obviously he didn't like nor believe what he was hearing.

"Well we had a little break down in discipline…we drew fire." I winced…feeling sorry for the poor sod who went a attracted attention to himself while they had a mech in front of them.

"Who?"

"Jimmy" Shit…I wasn't surprised, they took that damn dog, Nemo…Jimmy loved that dog, He probably risked his neck to get it. Not that I can blame him, Nemo is the first dog I've seen since the invasion happened.

"He's a good fighter" Good fighter my arse…he was a damn boy…sure he could shoot but come on he shouldn't even be a fighter…he should be gaining a crush on a girl and doing teenage boy things like football (soccer)

"Thirteen years old…"

"Go back tonight, find out for sure" Wait…they were going to get Ben tonight… I nearly spoke up about it but I'd get in trouble…big trouble.

"No our agreement was that we'd be going after Ben once we scouted the armoury." They started to walk and I followed a few steps behind, Uncle Tom was clearly distressed with the way things were going…I can understand it too. He wanted to get Ben but he was being told otherwise.

"Which you haven't done" Weavers voice started to gain an edge of finality with every word he spoke.

"You're Right that said just like the food stores and the pharmacies we've seen it's probably empty, skitters could be just staking it out"

"And you're probably right, but we need to know"

"Hey, this isn't what we talked about" Mike walked up behind the two men. I liked Mike just like Tom his son had been taking away…we think he's been harnessed…Poor…Rick, I think his name was…but I didn't know Mike like I knew Tom…Tom was family and that made Ben family which made it hard to talk about. As horrid as it sounds to me Rick was just another missing kid…but Ben was Ben Mason the boy we need to find and bring home.

"Find better place to make camp?"

"Scouted city hall, too many windows, buildings all around…saw a factory on the edge of town that might work though"

"I'm guessing you didn't see any harnessed kids"

"You know how much I want to"

"Let's go show me on your map" Weaver walked off with Tom and then Anne following, Anne was complaining about the fact civilians have to sleep in tents, personally I don't care to much. I was use to sleeping in a sleeping bag and not a bed.

I left them to it and went to find Uncle Scott. He was nearly finished teaching the kids about biology and asked if I could teach them some European and/or World history…American wasn't my strong point, which you can't blame me since I am English and we get taught European and world history not American history in school.

"Alright, Kids, Scarlett here is going to teach you some history…So be good for her, she's only a tad older than you" Uncle Scott stood off to the side, he was going to observe with Auntie Kate, just in case something happened.

"Okay, what do you want to learn about?" Only Matt raised his hand most likely as I had taught him some History in my spare time and the others probably only knew American History. I pointed at Matt indicating that he could speak

.

"Umm…Can tell us about Queen Elizabeth I and her half-sister Mary, Queen of Scots?" I nodded my head such a bloody relationship, I had learnt about early on in my schooling during yr 8 at secondary school. I was 12-13 at the time.

"Queen Elizabeth the first was the daughter of Henry VIII. She was said to have striking red hair and was known for being a good queen and then you have her half-sister Queen Mary of Scotland, commonly known as Bloody Mary." I noticed Tom watching for while, nodding his head going along with my lesson…it gave me more confidence then I originally had.

"On many occasion these two queens would express their want to be like sisters, but it's a story of their Royalty rather than their humanity…I think that's what makes their story so tragic."

"Well the start of their bloody feud would be with Elizabeth's father King Henry VIII of England who from 1509 to 1547 and his desire to have a son and heir to the throne. He had many wives 6 to be exact and only one bore him as son, but two bore him daughters. Catherine of Aragon his first wife gave birth to Mary who soon was made illegitimate, meaning that she was declared no longer his daughter, Henry's mistress and soon wife Anne Boleyn soon gave birth to Elizabeth also made illegitimate, after Anne was beheaded for false crimes, Elizabeth was no longer a princess but a lady. It was ordered that her and her half-sister be raised in different households. And from a young age Elizabeth knew of her uncertain status" I continued with this talk for a long time before It was finally finished.

It started to get dark and Tom and his group were getting ready to go out to the armoury. Jimmy was left behind because he was only 13 and instead Click went in his place. I sat with Jimmy outside my tent, with Nemo as well. That dog was big softy and I loved it too pieces.

"Scarlett?" I turned away from Nemo, to look at Jimmy who was looking at the stars holding his gun.

"Yeah, Jimmy?"

"I'm giving you Nemo." I was so shocked at that I nearly forgot to speak.

"What? no! He's your dog!"

"But you need him more, you're always having nightmares and I just get in trouble, so I can't take him with me all the time…so he'd just get lonely" Jimmy turned his puppy dog eyes on me, I swear that boy looked like a puppy, he was adorable for a 13 year old.

"Alright…I don't know how a dogs suppose to stop me having nightmares but thanks anyway, Jimmy you're a good friend"

"Of course I am" I saw a smirk rise onto his lips.

"Don't be so cocky!" I punched him lightly in the shoulder. After an hour of sitting with Jimmy he left an I sat outside my tent resting my head on Nemo's belly, he was soft and fluffy and he was a very gentle dog.

By evening Hal had staggered back to us saying that Tom and the others had been captured and that he was the messenger…they wanted the 50 cal, GTO and our food and weaver wasn't having that but Hal wanted his dad and Karen back. I was woken up and told to get ready to leave at short notice. So I quickly packed up my stuff and Uncle Scott helped me pill down my tent, and all I could do is wait with Nemo.

Hal and Anne had ran off to try and negotiate with the guy who took Tom and soon the guy, Pope, who had taken Tom and the others hostage turned up and tried to negotiate with Weaver... but then Tom popped up out of now where with Karen and the others and they started to shoot at him. But Pope had used flares and the aliens came and we managed to capture Pope or at least that the story I heard because as a civilian I was dragged to our new base 'John F Kennedy High School'. We did have a new member Margaret though and I had met her and I liked her, she asked me to call her Maggie… Also Tom had been given permission to get Ben.

I was with Nemo and Matt in our room, when Tom got back with Pope tied up. Our new room was a class room and I had a spare bed on my right we were saving for Ben and on my left I had Matt. Matt had wandered off to go get the lacrosse sticks to play catch with Tom like he had agreed to earlier in the day and I wandered down the hall with Nemo, before sitting on the steps outside with him.

Soon Tom and Matt came out and started to play catch with the sticks. I had to hold Nemo back a couple of times as he wanted to chase the ball but he soon understood that he wasn't allowed to and settled with me playing with him, as we lazed about in the sun that was slowly going down.

Hal and Maggie wandered out, Hal making a comment about Toms off hand. Soon I realised they were going to get Ben so I stood and walked over to Tom with Nemo at my heels.

"Uncle Tom, Wait up!" He stopped after he had shrugged on his jacket and taken his gun and pack from Hal and turned to me.

"I'm coming; I'm helping you get Ben back! And don't tell me no…you might need someone with medical skills and Anne is needed here plus one of the other fighters taught me to shoot"

He looked like he was struggling with himself, probably on whether or not he let me come and placed me in danger or made me stay here and had me follow anyway. He finally made up his decision "Fine but you aren't carrying a Gun and if something happens you leg it out of there okay…and you do what I tell you...no wondering off, I don't want you to be taken by the skitters" I nodded my head in agreement and told Matt to look after Nemo, he'd make too much noise if I took him with me.

Karen didn't look too pleased about me coming along but then she never did. I stuck in the middle of the group as we made our way out and away from the school and towards were Maggie said she saw some harnessed kids.

* * *

**There was some Jimmy in this chapter...It took me a long time to finish, So I hope you liked it!**

We are finally getting closer to getting Ben! Woohoo!

Review please


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 here! Wohoo, we are closer to getting Ben ;)**

**My brother got his GCSE results today and he did well for someone with dysbraxia and aspergers syndrome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from falling skies, Harry Potter or anything like that. I only own Scarlett and any characters adn events you do not recognise. This is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making a profit from writing this story!**

**Thank you to: ThePhoenixAndTheMockingJay, Feyfangirl and neminka!**

**Review please...Reviews are love and sugar!**

* * *

Truth be told I was both excited and scared out of my mind that I was coming along with the group. I wanted to help find Ben desperately since the beginning and I could finally be of some use. We were perched upon a roof top watching a bunch of harnessed kids below. I didn't know what Ben looked like only Hal and Tom did. I secretly hoped that I wouldn't see my brother among the group…I didn't want to find out he had been harnessed. Ever.

"Ben's on the roof" I nearly asked him to point the boy out for me but I figure now was not the time, I was standing quietly next to Maggie who had her gun out; I was rather disappointed to find I wasn't allowed a gun but then at least I was allowed to come with them.

"Looks like they're scavenging scrap metal" Uncle Tom passed the binoculars to Hal; they were right at the edge of the building. I was worried they'd be spotted but it wasn't my place to question them.

"That's exactly what they're doing" Hal was looking through his binoculars and my curiosity got the best of me and I showed him a picture of Eli. Hal looked around for a moment and turned to me shaking his head, it was relief that meant my brother still might not be harnessed.

"They flew here in space-ships and turned kids into slaves just to collect old toasters and copper wire." There was a sarcastic edge to Maggie's voice. I was just as confused as the others what the hell did skitters want with scrap metal.

"There must be some reason for it" Tom turned around a sat down, searching through his back pack.

"You think something's happened to him?" I knew Anthony meant Ben…We still don't know what skitters do to the kids other than harness them...which I've heard hurts in itself, So they could very well be torturing and butchering kids like no tomorrow for all we know.

"I hope not"

"How many kids we gonna try and grab?" Anthony was further forward now right next to Uncle Tom, with his rifle.

"As many as we can" I hoped we could get a whole bunch of them maybe all of them but that was a bit idealistic.

"Okay, let's see what we're up against…" Hal gave Anthony the binoculars who immediately began to list out the number of mechs and skitters

"We've got two mechs patrolling at the front of the building-"

"Yeah and you've got one by the back-"

"A skitter by the collection pit-"

"And another one inside as well" Different members of our group started listing off all the enemies, the more eyes the better I suppose…I was pretty useless though…I had to stay out of trouble.

"6 of us 5 of them not including Scarlett, I like those odds" I nearly thought of saying something along the lines of '_they'd be even better if you let me have a bloody gun_' but I decided against it.

Anthony turned to Uncle Tom "Alright…we do this now; tired as we are, low on ammo, low on supplies…losing Click was enough wasn't it?"

"But that's his son over there?" The time I had spoken since we got here, Karen started to glare at me. Tom looked grateful and Anthony looked between me and Tom.

"I know, but we may only get one shot at this…Okay. Scarlett, Tom; they're gonna be here tomorrow and the day after that…"

I stopped listening, I was watching Karen…the Blonde headed bimbo had started to move towards the edge and had leant on top of the low wall knocking a tile to the ground with a loud shatter. Before the mech started shooting I did as I was told and I ran Maggie not too far behind me.

By the time we had reached the school I could hardly breath and we were immediately greeted by Anne…but I wasn't optimistic like Tom at that moment I was upset that we couldn't get Ben and just listened as she tried to tell Tom some good news before being interrupted by a man of Asian decent asking if we had seen his daughter. This started off a chain reaction and soon we had a dozen different people flashing photos in our faces all at once and I couldn't hear myself think.

I was 5ft 2in and surrounded by worried adults and soon unsurprisingly I was knocked onto the floor. I felt foot after foot tread on me, my hands, my legs… a couple kicked me in the ribs but no one could hear me yelling above the racket and then Mike stepped in.

"Hey, hey come on break it up…Give them some space"

"We've got the right to ask!" A lady I never seen before during my time in the 2nd mass said resentfully, I understood being worried in this situation but Mike wasn't a skitter he hadn't taken away her son.

"No one's saying you don't but we all have missing kids, including Tom here"

"And you…" I raised a pathetic, bruised and crumpled hand up from my spot on the floor in hopes that I would be seen but no one saw it.

"That's right, my boy Rick…" There was a hint of sadness in Mike's voice.

"Look I know what you're all going through and I promise you we're doing everything in our power to find these kids…"

"Look, there's is a school announcement board here, why don't you place their pictures and post your missing kids up here" Anne started talking in her doctor voice the one that calms people and makes them see reason.

Soon another tidal wave of feet and I started to see black around my vision, how could they not feel me beneath their feet? I hadn't felt this much  
pain since I was 10 and had fallen down a set of steps and landed on a broken beer bottle down at a park.

Tom walked off with Anne and Mike and I thought I'd just we left there until Jimmy, Matt, Nemo and Lourdes walked down the corridor and seeing me began to panic. I felt terrible and really didn't feel like moving I just about managed to talk to them.

"Hey, guys…note to self…watch out for worried parents…" That was the last thing I said before I passed out.

A few hours later I woke up in the science room Anne was using as an infirmary with a strange older man above me and yes I did scream my head off, I wanted Anne. He tried to calm me down but I just hit him round the face, Anne must have heard the screaming because she came running in and pulled me into a hug, I could see the man going for what looked to be a needle and I screamed and pointed at him…

"She doesn't need a sedative! She's perfectly fine"

"She hit me!" I glared at him over Anne's shoulder…I'd hit loads of people none of them had tried to anaesthetize me before!

"She doesn't know you! Of course she hit you, she was scared. There is no need for sedatives with Scarlett, Dr. Harris" Anne's voice gained an annoyed hint to it, something I've never really heard before but I can understand….I didn't like this new doctor.

"I don't like you, _Dr. Harris, _so please be so kind as to piss the heck off" I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face, bugger thinks he can sedate me well he has another thing coming. Dr. Harris left with a glare and I calmed down and then I realised that the hand I had hit him with was starting to throb.

"You got roughed up a bit, now you're awake I'm going to check for a concussion okay?" I nodded my head, I trusted Anne, the other doctor not so much. She started to look in my eyes. I knew a tad about concussions but I couldn't quite…think straight. I heard a bang from the outside the infirmary and it hurt, I jerked away from Anne and hide my head in my pillow.

"Well if you're unequal pupils wasn't enough the fact you don't like loud noises now is helping to tell me you defiantly have a bad concussion…I'm going to keep you here, it'll be quieter and that way I can keep an eye on you" I hardly concentrated on her and kept my pillow over my head, I didn't like the noises and I had a splitting headache.

Soon the headache calmed and I pulled my head out from its dark and quiet haven. Mike, Anthony and Dai came through the door with a dark skinned harnessed kid. According to Anne they had gone back out to get Ben but Mike had blown cover and grabbed his son, Rick and apparently Tom had gone back out to get Karen, Hal and if possible Ben. Dr. Harris was meant to be the expert on taking harnesses off and Tom had captured our first prisoner of war.

Pope had cooked dinner that evening and for once I actually had a decent meal, Uncle Scott and the rest of us tried but we weren't cooks. I didn't care if he was a crook so long as he kept making meals like that!

I was stuck on my bed in the dark; while they removed Ricks harness…I understood the theory behind it. They didn't cut the harness of normally they heated the spikes so as to not cause damage… as much as I hated Dr. Harris I had to agree that he was very clever.

"You know the first 3 times we cut the needles, we lost the patients…" What if when they found Ben the damn sod makes a mistake…what if he dies….I actually don't want to even think about it.

"Why?" I was sitting up on my bed staring at them; rick was flat on his stomach, back up…it was then I realised just how ugly the harness is it was like a slug…a freaky alien slug and I felt sorry for all those kids who've had to deal with having one.

"Look at his eyes" I watched her kneel down and look under the table, at his eyes.

"Pin points, he's drugged?" there was a look of shock on Anne's face…so Ben's being drugged….that's why they are so easily controlled, probably some kind of opiate that helps to pacify the kids and that I suppose would stop them thinking clearly.

"My theory is that, the Harness synthesises with the kid"

"What did it show in the autopsy?"

"It was like nothing we've ever seen before…and I realised you cut the needles you cut off the drug, kid goes into shock…end of story" Shoot…so everytime someone tries to take the harness of a kid without doing it properly they are just immediately giving the kid a death wish?!

"The morphine drip is a bridge" Okay, I may not like Dr. Harris but he was a good if arrogant and conceited doctor.

"That's right…the basic Idea anyway, all opiates basically effect the same brain receptors…then I thought, pump the kid full of morphine before we cut off the harness… then once he stable reduce the dosage and bring him in for a soft landing…okay away" They finally got the Harness off and from where I was I could see the spikes, personally they didn't freak me out. That would be like saying my scars are unnatural and freaky, and I had a lot of scars.

I have this massive one on my back that stretches from my right shoulder blade to my lower back from where the skitter, the one that nearly got me, had pushed me on the ground and I had cut it on this sharp rock. I have a load on my knees from cuts and scrapes, same with my shoulders and arms. So I didn't care about the spikes…I knew we'd have a few people who probably wouldn't be that nice about it…even when the worlds gone to hell, you still get Prats and Twits.

Not long after Rick had a sort of fit, I assumed it was to do with needing more Morphine in his system and after he was given some more he was perfectly peaceful. It was dark out and I probably should have been sleeping but I couldn't help but get out of my bed…I had a concussion and I was bruised and had a broken rib but I got out of my bed and went to the school notice board…I pinned up Eli's photo next to a photo that said 'Ben Mason', I knew it was Ben he looked like a Mason….cute, handsome even, light brown hair, green eyes and the Mason smile. I found a pen on the side a wrote on Eli's picture 'Eli Maxwell- 16, 5ft 7in, auburn hair, brown eyes and a mole on his right shoulder'.

I walked back to my bed in the infirmary, where Anne was asleep on her desk and Mike was asleep in a chair. I sat down on my bed and brought out Harry potter and the deathly hallows. I had just gotten to the page where my childhood crush Fred dies and I had started to cry, it was very emotional…I had developed a deep attachment to the Weasley, when Uncle Tom walked in.

"Should I be worried?"

"Fred just died…I love Fred…when I was little I was meant to marry him but then he died…it's very sad" He cracked a smile at that.

"By the way; I have a concussion, a broken rib and I feel like I've been run over by a truck…I'm never going near worried parents ever again!"

"I would advise you don't" You could see he was concerned for me if you looked in his eyes but he always tries to cover up the concern with humour, as he knows sometimes it gets on my nerves a tad.

"Did you get Ben?" Closed my book and laid it down on my lap, looking at Tom… I knew the answer before he even said anything.

"No… I got Hal back though…they took Karen"

"Oh…Okay…I'm going to go to sleep now, Anne's over there" I pointed through another door way where Anne was lying on her desk.

"Thanks try and get a good night's sleep"

I laid my head back onto my pillow and felt a banging start in my head again; it was like some bastard was sitting in my head banging on a drum set. My eyesight went funny I started seeing these bizarre flashing lights and I just had enough time to register the rising movement in my gullet before I threw up over the side of the bed, in a most ungraceful manner. I guess I'm not any better then.

"Oh, Scarlett!" Anne came over and got Tom to prop me up; she started to clean up the mess after she passed me a bucket. Being sick and seeing and smelling sick just made me vomit more and I felt like my insides were being tossed about in a washing machine on full power.

"I am never ever going near those parents again! I feel like hell…I-uh oh that's not normal…Anne why are you wearing glasses…" I completely lost my concentration and blanked out.

"Scarlett…I'm not wearing glasses…maybe you should go to sleep" Her brow furrowed and a frown settled on her face.

"Maybe you're right" I laid my head once again on my pillow and closed my eyes…this time though I managed to get to sleep.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**BTW: Tomorrow might be a slow day as I have to go get my new glasses from the opticians.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a few days since I last uploaded a chapter but I've been ever so busy :/ I hope you like it and that you're not to angry or upset with me.**

Me and my friends are filming our zombie film on thursday so I have been busy trying to prepare for that. I'mma survivor but i'm also doing the make-up for our film crew and cast of a massive four people...XD Haha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from falling skies, I only own Scarlett and any Characters and events that you do not recognise. This was written for entertainment purposes only and is not making me any form of profit other than making me very, very happy.

Review please...review are sugar, they keep me getting up in the morning and keep me writing this story ;)

Ps: We're nearly getting Ben...just a little bit longer and then we'll have him :D

* * *

"Anne, when you go down for breakfast can you ask Pope if he could scrounge up a bacon sarni…I'd kill for a bloody bacon sandwich!" She looked me and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

Anne was keeping me in the infirmary for another day; she wanted to make sure my concussion was gone, although my broken rib and my bruises are going to be there for a while. Every hour I had to either cough or take a deep breath….something to do with preventing pneumonia and she said it could take 6 weeks for my rib to heal…**6 weeks**!

That 6 weeks meant no helping to find Ben, so I settled for preparing myself for my first meeting with the boy. In all honesty I don't know why I was so nervous; they hadn't even managed to get him yet.

"I'll ask but don't get your hopes up, I don't even know if there is one pig left alive in all this mess" And Anne of course was right, we'd seen squirrels, dogs, cats and birds but not once have I seen a pig or any farm animal of any description. Anne walked out just as Lourdes walked in.

"Brought you some breakfast…it's not much but its food" She passed me the plate of what looked like oatmeal but it wasn't the usual colour…it was some weird red colour, so I'm guessing it isn't oatmeal but something entirely different.

"Lourdes, I'm use to it by now and really I think I'll like this stuff now more than ever…having a concussion makes you very hungry" I dug in. Surprisingly, most likely because of Pope, the red stuff actually tasted alright. It wasn't bland, it wasn't over or under cooked and it tasted slightly spicy…not a conventional breakfast but better than oatmeal. I nearly jumped out of my bed when they brought in a massive metal structure, similar to a cage with a skitter inside.

It scared me and I didn't like it at all, but I knew I didn't have a choice but to be here in the same room as it. As soon as it saw Tom it started to thrash about and I almost ran, but decided to watch…walking about wouldn't do me any good anyway and just so long as I stayed away from it and it was in a cage I could deal with it being in the same room as me. Soon it began to calm down just…

"Yeah, I remember you too" Uncle Tom and the skitter began to stare each other out, like those staring contests I use to partake in at school. Once they had settled the skitter down, Dr. Harris, Anne, Mike and Tom went to check on Rick.

I was fully aware of the skitter watching me and It made me feel extremely uncomfortable so I gave it the meanest glare possible and forced myself from my bed and towards Uncle Tom. I leant into Uncle Tom's side after pulling myself up on the counter…causing my rib to jar and me to be in a small amount of discomfort.

"Time to give our patient his morning fix" I watched Dr Harris inject the morphine into Rick's drip and figured that I may hate him but at least he did his job. I rested my head on Tom's shoulder from my spot on the counter besides him.

"It kept staring at me…I don't like it…it reminds me of when you guys found" Uncle Tom pulled me into side hug. I gave a little shiver from the memory of being trapped by one of those 6 legged, green freaks. See the harnessed kids I didn't think badly of but the skitters, the actual skitters I thought deserved to die one by one. They had ruined my life, my family's lives, the Mason's lives…every ones lives and had destroyed my world…they deserved to die a painful death, a very painful death.

"I know…I know; you won't be here for much longer" Tom promised me before turning to Anne.

"Anne?"

"Yes?" Anne looked up from where she was standing besides Rick.

"You think you could let Scarlett out early…the skitter is making her feel uneasy" Anne looked at me with sympathy and at that moment I thanked Uncle Tom with all my heart. He always helped me out and now I owed him even more than I originally did.

"Alright but she's got to be careful"

"She will"

"I promise" I said nodding my head vigorously. I intended to keep that promise, If I didn't I'd just be in more pain anyway, so what was the point of not keeping it?

I grabbed my stuff from my hospital bed. Eyes fixed on the skitter in front of me and backed out of the room. I had found out earlier that General Porter had ordered for Anne and Dr. Harris to try and communicate with the skitter in the infirmary but I highly doubted they would managed to…I don't know if they would want to either, everyone I know has a great hatred for Skitters and would like nothing more than to kill the one that is in the infirmary as well as everyone they come in contact with. I started to walk off towards an old English classroom. Some of the rooms were being used as housing but this room was empty and the perfect place to relax…or at least I thought it would be.

Matt ran into my little piece of quiet exclaiming how Uncle Tom was going to get bikes with Pope…I understood why Matt was worrying, Pope was a untrustworthy character, he'd sooner stab you in the back then be stuck with the 2nd mass. Me and Anne managed to send Matt off to Uncle Scott who made him 'Communications Officer'.

I decided that I was bored and as much as I hate the skitter decided to go to the infirmary, you never know something interesting might happen…it usually does. When I walked in the skitter was still in its place inside the make-shift cage. I found Mike cleaning Ricks back and gave him a smile before bringing a chair over to sit besides him. I was as shocked and pleased as he was when Rick began to wake-up.

"Ricky?" I watched the look of pure joy and jubilation that crossed Mike's face, I had always liked Mike he tried to keep a cool head and I can't blame him for grabbing Rick when he did. I would have if I had seen any of the Mason boys and they aren't even my 'real' family.

"Who're you?" I watched as that look turned into disbelief and confusion with an undertone of hope and joy still. I'm not a psychiatrist but I had a feeling if this kept up maybe that disbelief…that confusion would turn into sadness and then anger and there's a skitter not a few meters away who'll probably be on the end of that.

"It's me, It's dad" Mike leaned forward probably looking for a glimmer of recognition to pass through Rick's eyes. I stayed out of this, it wasn't my place but I couldn't help but have a foreboding feeling rise up in me…when they get Ben and deharness him will he not remember his own family? I hope he remembers them for their sakes, I don't know if little Matt would be able to cope with that.

"Who're are you?" Rick repeated the question, the confusion on his face was genuine and the slight glimmer of hope and happiness soon disappeared from Mike's face, and I began to worry.

"I'm your father…" I watched once again and considered taking away the assault rifle that was besides Mike when Rick looked over at the skitter and muttered "Father". I since the invasion I didn't really take time to study people and their reactions anymore, I use to enjoy it, to sit there and observe people. I could only guess but if Rick was calling the skitter his 'father' then maybe the skitters although controlling develop some kind of family like bond with the harnessed kids like when you get a young kitten or puppy and they immediately consider you a member of their family.

Rick muttered father one last time before falling unconscious again. I don't know what made me follow Mike who had picked up his gun and begun to walk towards the skitter and a slow and menacing pace. In reality I should have ran to Weaver or Jimmy or someone who could help but I didn't it was like watching yourself in a show your body moving of its own accord and you just can't seem to control it. At the forefront of my mind was curiosity and at the back I had a little leprechaun who looked like my great grand-father jumping about yelling at me telling me to get someone to help… but his voice slowly got drowned out by that natural human curiosity that I was sure would get me killed one day.

I was relieved when Mike placed the gun down, leaning it against a side. At least his intentions weren't to straight out kill it or to harm it. That made me feel better about not listening to the great-grandfather look alike leprechaun…I'll just call him Rodney, my great grandfathers name, for short it's easier.

"So that boy in there he's my son…he is everything to me…the only thing that kept me going...and when he woke up just now he didn't know me…but he is here and he's healthy…probably because of the harness you put on him…that's why you get this chance to live…or not" I wasn't fond of that ultimatum and Rodney began to yell again, beginning to give me a headache…I don't think having a leprechaun in your head talking to you is healthy…or normal. I have a feeling if this was a normal life and we hadn't had an invasion I'd be placed in a hospital for the mentally ill and be given a psychiatrist who would try and 'cure' my case of mental illness…if you could call it that.

"I'm going to start simple…" He picked up two pictures and walked back to the skitter "All you've got to do is point your picture at any picture here and make a sound"

I butted in then "Mike…we don't even know if they can understand u-"

"Be quiet Scarlett, stay out of this" And so I did, Mike even though I wasn't close to him had never used that tone of voice with me and I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit…I wanted Anne, I wanted Tom, Hal or Uncle Scott…Jimmy, hell I even wanted Weaver who although cold was an alright man.

"How did you find our planet, what made you decide to attack us?" Mike's face was blank and I knew deep down that he was ready to snap…like an elastic band.

The skitter didn't make a noise and Mike shook his head and placed the pictures on the side. Mike walked over to his gun and picked it up "No…Mike! We need him. We Nee-" Mike wasn't a violent person and I didn't expect him to hit me just so I wouldn't be in his way. The problem with the situation being Mike is larger and stronger than me and I recently had a concussion and I have a broken rib and am bruised in most places. So yes it hurt when I fell to the ground and landed on my broken rib. I wasn't expecting the searing pain and to cough up blood on the floor and I suddenly found it hard to breath, like I had a ten ton weight on my chest…from the little medical experience I had…I had an feeling I probably had developed tension pneumothorax (Lung Puncture/Collapsed Lung)…which if I remember can be fatal…and I don't think that's a good thing. I was fairly fed up with being hurt and in pain now…It wasn't my idea of fun.

I stopped concentrating on Mike and the skitter…and Rick and just laid there trying to breath in as much air as possible…I felt like someone who weighted 70 stone had jumped on my chest and stayed there to have a nap. I didn't really notice Anne and Dr Harris until they lifted me up and onto a bed and Dr Harris grabbed a big arse Needle and Anne grabbed a syringe…I knew they were going to put the needle through my chest and get rid of the air in my chest cavity that was constricting my breathing and possibly causing my slow and irritating death…I didn't even know why I was calm though…I could die…never see Eli again…or meet Ben Mason, the cutie from the photo…what about Matt…what would he do…would he cry? Would he yell about how I should have been more careful?

"Scarlett, we don't have any pain medication and this might hurt but right now this is a medical emergency, so I need you to stay calm, okay?" I nodded my head slowly, and tried to calm down and take deep breaths but I couldn't so I ended up taking short and fast breaths which made feel dizzy…as I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs. Dr. Harris had just placed the needle through the wall of my chest when my sight started to blur and darkness surrounded me from all sides I just about heard Dr. Harris shout 'We're losing her! Dr. Glass get me that hand pump and give me that syringe' before I felt like I was floating in a sea of black…thick ink or maybe it was treacle…I felt so calm it was so, so lovely.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ;)**

Hope you liked!

OMG, SCARLETT! Don't worry, she's not dead XD just has really, really bad luck right at the moment...maybe that'll change when we get Ben ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**It's been a few days sorry! I was filming my zombie movie with my friends and my brother went to southdowns college to see if he had gotten in, which he did and so i've been kinda busy! But I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, it might start to get longer as I'm going back to school on tuesday...God give me strength!**

**Zombie movie is on youtube here is the link: watch?v=DmEE2gX-lUA&feature=g-all-u**

Thank you to: Feyfangirl, MUSEFAN2307, ThePhoenixAndTheMockingJay, a guest, and Lovelikewoe13 for your reviews, follows etc. They mean a lot to me and keep me writing ;)

Please Review as they are like sugar for me, they get me up in the morning and make me wanna write :)

Disclaimer: I do not own falling skies :'( nor do I own Ben Mason :'(, Harry Potter or anything so amazing. But I do own Scarlett and any characters and event you do not recognise. This is for entertainment purposes only and I am making no money from this story.

PS: Ben is in this chapter ;) hehe

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, all I could see was blurry colour and the light from what seemed to be a lamp hurt my head. I closed my eyes again tightly trying to get rid of the pain that was consuming me. I felt horrid and it was starting to grate on my nerves. Why did I have such bad luck? Honest to god it seemed like I couldn't catch a damn break!

Opening my eyes again, it was dark out and I could make out the faces of Anne, Uncle Tom, Mattie, and…Mike who looked guilty as sin, unsurprisingly. I also noticed the skitter in the corner…so it didn't die, good to know my efforts weren't in vain.

"Hey…how long have I been out?" I croaked out Anne gave me a drink of water and I felt a lot better after it.

"A few hours…you gave us a scare" I looked at Anne and gave an apologetic smile…it wasn't like I meant to cause any trouble but it just seemed to follow me around…

"Scarlett…" I looked at Mike, "I'm sorry…I don't know-"

"I know, and I accept you apology, don't worry about it, now go rest you look like hell" Mike gave me a smile and left leaving me with little Matt, my Doctor and Tom. But Tom sent Matt away after I said goodbye to him. I can understand that it was obviously late and Matt was 8 and should have been in bed hours ago.

"Don't ever do that again; you're family Scarlett…I don't want to have you so close to dying on me ever again" Tom looked tired and I instantly felt bad for making him worry, I should be more careful I know that but I just can't seem to go long without something happening.

"I promise I'll try not to, but Uncle Tom…lately I've been having the worst luck imaginable and I just can't seem to shake it…" I did feel bad and I had a bandage over my chest, most likely from the emergency procedure to help get rid of the air in my chest cavity…I'm surprised that I don't feel worse after having a near death experience….I wasn't scared and I wasn't shocked or anything. I was actually quite relived because I knew death was peaceful maybe not the run up to it but death was peaceful and that made it less scary for me.

"I know" Hal and Maggie came in carrying bags and placed them on the side, Anne and Tom walked over and started pulling out the drugs.

Maggie walked over to me and sat on my bed beside me and pulled me into a hug. It was odd to get a show of affection from Maggie like a hug but I enjoyed it, it was like being hugged by a sister or something and it made my pain drift away for a little while…not for long but for long enough and then she left with Hal behind her and I listened to Uncle Tom and Anne talking.

"We need to work these into a usable form" I watched Anne go to the cupboard and grab a mortar and pestle.

"Is this all going to be ready for tomorrow night?" I watched a look of what looked like perhaps upset? Or maybe compassion or concern or possibly sympathy cross over Anne's face and realised she was worried about Tom's eagerness…but shouldn't he be eager, his son will be back and then it'll be good…for once.

"Look Tom, Harness removal is not my area of expertise…you should talk to Harris, he's the one who figured out this operation…I just want you to understand how risky this is…" I'm sure Tom knew that…I knew that it was, and god forbid something happened to the boy while his harness was being removed…If that happened I don't know what the Masons would do and I don't know what I'd do. I may hardly know the boy and have never officially met him but I knew him through other people and had come to love what I had learnt about him and even if it cost me and arm and a leg I wouldn't let something bad happen when the operation happened…I knew I'd be in the room as I wasn't allowed out of the infirmary.

"It worked for Rick…" there was a look of determination on Uncle Tom's face, and I agree with him, if it worked for Rick why it wouldn't work for Ben. It would work…or God help me bad stuff would happen to skitters everywhere.

"It seems to but we're not sure yet...I just…if something were to happen to Ben…" Nothing was going to happen to Ben….nothing was going to happen to him…nothing at least that was what I kept telling myself.

"You want me to know that Ben could die" Anne nodded her head.

"Okay, I know…you're worried, I'm worried, Scarlett's worried, and everyone's going to do their best…I realise you can't perform miracles…"

Uncle Tom picked up his gun off the counter side "the other day I put a picture of him up on that bulletin board…all those kids are missing but Ben…I know right where he is…I'm gonna go get him and then we'll take it from there" I would have if I was in better condition gone with Uncle Tom but I realised I couldn't as soon as I first received my broken rib and concussion…now I had just had a near death experience I knew I was defiantly not going anywhere but this bed.

I looked at Anne…she was going to have to keep me entertained…sort of. I could do with at least having someone to speak to other then a damn skitter.

"So…We are finally going to have the middle Mason boy in the 2nd Mass…"

"Yes, Scarlett we are…I'm sure you're excited" I could tell she was teasing me…Maybe I should have picked a different topic to talk about…like my near death experience or something…

"…just a tad, I want to meet the Jammy blighter…he sounds…interesting"

"Oh yeah, it has nothing to do with you being a 14 year old girl who thought his photo on the bulletin board was attractive and who thought that him wishing to be near-sighted was adorable..."

"Nope, nothing at all to do with any of that"

"Right…you keep telling yourself that, my dear, just keep telling yourself that…" Anne left and I went back to sleep, for once not having a nightmare and not being unconscious due to some form of injury or near death experience.

I woke up to screaming and hissing and saw Dr Harris being attacked by the skitter who was still in its cage…I don't think I've ever screamed so  
loud in my life and I pulled myself out of my bed and held onto the counters and walls as I slowly made my way over to help him. I may not like him but he was Ben's only really good hope and he didn't deserve this, no one deserved this. I grabbed the electric prodder… and I did something that didn't make me feel guilty in the slightest. I electrocuted the skitter and it felt good, I finally got back at one of them for everything they've done.

The skitter let go of Dr. Harris and he fell to the floor and I followed not giving a damn about the skitter .By the time Anne and the others came in, I was kneeling besides Dr. Harris my fingers searching for a pulse on his neck frantically… I found none and looked up at Anne with tears in my eyes "He's dead…He's bloody dead!" I started to cry but I didn't want comfort so I ran and ran and I found myself outside under one of the trees with Nemo…I couldn't contain the hurt. I may have hated Dr. Harris's personality but I admired his mind, his intellect. It was very similar to the way I felt about some of my school teachers, I found them to be wonderful in terms of their thoughts and knowledge but I hated how they treated me and my classmates.

"He's dead, Nemo…Ben's only really good shot at surviving the operation is dead…deader than a damn dodo…I trust Anne but…she hasn't de-harnessed anyone before, she watched Dr. Harris do it once and now he's dead…" I was leaning on Nemo's stomach, he was soft and warm and he was comforting to have, I was glad that Jimmy gave him to me…for once I had company who didn't have a bias opinion and wouldn't speak and would just be there for me….a physical comfort so to speak.

"I'm scared, Nemo…and usually I'd run because I'm scared but now what with the aliens…running isn't safe anymore and that means I have to watch as they operate on Ben and that means I have to be there if he dies…Nemo…why do I feel like this…I don't even know the boy, yet the thought of his death brings me to tears…I don't like it…I want my mummy…."

"I want my mummy" I whimpered as I held onto the dog and he licked my cheek. My mummy would make this all better, everytime I was home sick she was there, everytime I was ill or in pain she was there, everytime I needed to talk she was there…if I had a nightmare she'd come in my room and sleep besides me…and now she's gone and…I finally realised I won't be able to cope without her…I've finally reached the point of having really strong and painful emotions and she's not here. I realise that my parents never got to have grandkids or see me get married…I was never going to have my daddy walk me down the aisle and I was never going to be able to squeal with my mum over my being pregnant or the fact I finally had my first boyfriend…I'm never going to have that awkward dinner with my mum, dad, brother and boyfriend…and I honestly hated that fact…I wanted those things…and I would never have them…and as much as Tom tried to fill the space as a father figure and as much as I appreciated it…he wasn't my father…he'd never be my father and no one was ever going to be my mother.

"Nemo…Don't ever leave me" I don't know how long I sat there with Nemo, crying until my eyes were sore and I couldn't cry anymore from dehydration but by the time I stood and wandered back to the infirmary with Nemo, the Skitter was dead, It was dark out and they had gone to get Ben…and I was scared as hell and I'm sure Anne was too. So I gave her a hug and sat on my bed with Nemo and a piece of paper and I drew out of nervousness and fear and I tried to concentrate on that. Until all the harnessed kids were wheeled in and then I just couldn't concentrate anymore.

"Put each kid on a stretcher against the wall"

"Monitor all their vitals; tell me if there are any changes, we're doing these surgeries one after the other" I couldn't help but pull myself over to Tom who was standing over Ben…He looked peaceful and his photo didn't do him any justice, he truly was handsome but at the moment all I was focusing on was making sure that I could help in any way possible. Anne told me to help lift the harness as she separates it from the spikes and Tom wouldn't leave. It was chaotic and I felt my heart begin to thump hard as Uncle Scott got the torch ready.

Anne started to get the harness off when Lourdes said "Something's happening, His blood pressures dropping" at that my heart sunk and we moved a little faster…I just hoped he was as much as a fighter as I had been told. As Anne and the others focused on the other harnessed kids me and Nemo went and knelt besides Ben…I knew Tom would want someone looking over him, even if that someone wasn't in the best of health either.

I stroked his hair gently the way I had done to Mattie so many times before, the way I had done to Eli when he was sick. I knew Ben was unconscious and it wouldn't make a difference but I felt comforted by putting my rather stubby fingers through his brown locks. He was a good kid, who terrible things had happened to and so I prayed for him, I didn't do it often, unlike Lourdes I wasn't that religious…I was more for doing what you need to do, then praying. But….my mother had a favourite Psalm…that as I grew became my favourite and I always recited it at times of need.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want.

He Makes me lie down in green pastures,

He leads me besides quiet waters,

He restores my soul.

He guides me in a path of righteousness

For his name's sake.

Even though I walk

Through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil,

For you are with me;

Your rod and your staff

The comfort me.

You prepare a table before me

In the presence of my enemies.

You anoint my head with oil;

My cup overflows.

Surely goodness and love will follow me

All the days of my life,

And I will dwell in the house of the Lord,

Forever.

Please…wake up soon…I know you don't know me…but I know you and from what I hear you are ever so strong and…I don't know how any of us will react if you give up now…you have so much to live for…Mattie, Hal, your dad…even me in some weird way because…I know we'd be great friends…I just know it…"

Tom over heard me and kissed my forehead. "I didn't know you were religious…"

"I'm not particularly…but mummy had a fondness for Psalm 23 and…I felt it needed to be said and I felt I needed to say my piece to your son…to the brilliant boy you finally got back"

"You're so young…but you remind me of an adult" He knelt beside me and pulled me into a side hug and we knelt and watched Ben carefully, my fingers still running through his hair.

Tom left to go talk to Hal and soon so did everyone else…many to go to Sarah's baby shower but I…I refused to leave Ben's side…something about him made me stay right there and I decided to clean up his back. I grabbed a basin of water and a cloth and started to clean around the spikes when Mattie, Hal and Tom came in and sat beside me as I did so. The atmosphere was calm and for that I was grateful. Nemo had his head rested on my thigh, Matt sat on the cot besides Ben and Hal and Tom knelt down as well and they looked content for once. I barely noticed Weaver standing in the door way my attention solely focused on Ben.

Tom went to talk to Anne and I finished cleaning Ben's back and sat running my fingers through his hair gently once again.

"Why do you do that?" I heard Hal ask in a quiet voice so uncommon of the boy I had come to know and I looked up, still running my fingers through Ben's hair to reply.

"When Eli was ill, it used to make him feel better, my mum used to do it to us…I just think it'll help…don't ask me why…" I looked down and so did Hal and Matt, to see Ben stirring and Hal called for his dad.

Ben's eyes opened and I saw the most vibrant green I'd ever seen, his eyes were beautiful…I gave him a small smile and let him look over at Tom.

"Ben?" A smile was growing on Tom's face but I could see the worry as well…he hoped Ben would remember him.

"Dad?" it was obvious Ben's voice had broken long ago as I could hear that familiar Mason Huskiness to it, that sent a slight shiver of unexpected delight to run down my spine…I realised my hand was still in his hair and with one last stroke, I retrieved my hand and said a silent goodbye to the family before departing to my hospital bed where I sat in my pajamas with the deathly hallows and tried to concentrate on the words but just ended up reading '19 years later' over and over again. With Nemo cuddled up next to me, I tried to sleep but I heard whispers of the conversation not a few feet from me.

"Dad, who…who is she?" I could tell his eyes were on my back…oh those gorgeous green eyes. I felt like a teenage girl…which I was but since the invasion I had often felt like an adult and these knew sensations were odd to say the least.

"That is Scarlett. She's been helping me and your brothers find you since me and Hal saved her from a skitter. She's a good girl…hurt…broken perhaps but she is family, remember that Ben she is as good as family" I felt a warm feeling run through me from that statement and couldn't help but turn over and say.

"Uncle Tom?" I saw him look at me eyebrow raised as did Ben, Mattie, and Hal.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, Professor Kick-arse" before closing my eyes, I heard him yell "Hey!" and him and his sons dissolved into laughter, pure, unadulterated laughter and I fell into a sleep…but not a dreamless one.

* * *

**Review!**

How was it?

We finally got Ben! Woohoo, I was so happy to write that it was unbelievable XD


	9. Chapter 8

__**I return to school tomorrow so updates might be few and far between but I''ll try and update at least once a week just keep reminding me ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own falling skies or anything you recognise from any TV Shows, films or Books. I do own Scarlett and any characters or events that you don't recognise. This was made for entertainment purposes only.

Thank you to: ThePhoenixAndTheMockingJay, FeyFangirl, DetectiveDisguisedAsALibrari an, JDMLvr1, Moviegal101, AlyceMay12184, Karamarnara, and HaloDestroyer

And Now you can read ;)

* * *

_I was walking through the school; it appeared to be a normal day. I was walking towards the room I shared with the Masons. As I walked past a conveniently placed mirror I saw that I was wearing a deep brown dress…and I wasn't covered in dirt…or blood and I looked pretty for once. This type of dream was a shock to me, but I had no control over it so I just went along with it like a viewer at the cinema._

_I started to hum a song, I recognised it as 'Accidentally in love' and felt my cheeks heat up and realised something embarrassing was going to happen…why would __**I **__sing 'Accidentally in love' while skipping towards the Masons and I's room with a blush on my cheeks? Unless was going to happen. God I hate dreams so much, although at least it isn't a nightmare…yet. _

_ I came to the door to our room and skipped inside. It was empty except for a certain green eyed, light brown haired boy sitting on his cot. My face grew a deeper red and Ben hadn't noticed me yet. I skipped in and sat beside him in an 'elegant' fashion which really wasn't and probably made me look like a gangly giraffe._

_"Hey." My gaze was focused on my hands nervously fiddling about in my lap. I could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of my head, with his strong stare._

_"Hi."My voice came out quiet, a whisper on a none-existent breeze. I didn't know what it was about this boy that made me so flustered, so…so bashful but there defiantly was something._

_"I've missed you" I didn't know what dream me was on about…in reality I had only just met him and there was no way I had missed him because I couldn't._

_"I've missed you too" 'I' was looking at him now and there was a deep sincerity in his eyes_

_"I'm glad…I'm glad you're back" I stood from my space on the bed and started towards the door but I felt a hand grip my wrist. It was gentle but demanding; a command to stay that changed as I was pulled into Ben and felt his lips on my own. It was peaceful and comforting, a fuzzy feeling built up in my chest and I felt warm from head to toe. It was lovely sensation which made me forget the current situation about aliens. _

_The kiss broke and our foreheads rested against each other as we stared in each other's eyes. It was a comforting silence that eventually had to be broken "I'll never leave you again…I promise" It sounded so certain that my dream self couldn't help but believe it as truth even though such a promise was almost impossible to keep._

_The scene faded away and I was being held back by Hal and Tom as I screamed watching Skitters and mechs take Ben away…I watched him mouth one last sentence…his parting words 'I'm sorry, I love you' _

I woke breathing heavily, I had no idea what the dream was about and I was just going to try and ignore it for now at least. I sat up and saw Anne looking over a kid and Lourdes trying to get a light to work. I collapsed back on my bed before swinging my feet over the side and letting myself stand. I still felt weak from my near death experience and I felt the sting in my ribs from jostling about too much as I stood but I felt a lot better than I did yesterday.

I heard a startled breath from Anne's direction and turned to see her at gun point and I wasn't going to let anything happen but I had a feeling I was going to be reckless…again. Why do I have such bloody bad luck? Is it because I'm a Brit? Is it because I happen to have a slight twitch in my eye every now and again? Seriously, what the hell makes me so unlucky?

"What?"

"Shut up!" The gun was pointed directly at Anne's chest and it seemed like no one was really bothered about me over here by the large backpack filled with hard books who happened to be rather rash and protective of said Doctor.

"Go to your mother!" He yelled at the kid, I felt sorry for him, it was obvious he didn't agree with it but knew that he had to go along with his parents…adults can be so manipulative it's disgusting.

"I'm going to need anti-biotics, pain killers everything you've got" He was a smug bastard…thinks he can just order Anne around like he's her boss, like he's Weaver…well I'm sorry mate but not even Weaver really gets away with telling our dear Doctor what to do.

"No!" I started to creep up behind the gun dude, with my heavy backpack…I'm surprised he hadn't noticed me yet but Anne had…she wouldn't show it but she knew what I was going to do and she certainly didn't agree with it.

"No?" I heard his tone, he thought because he had a bloody gun that he could waltz in here and just get away without a level of defiance…hell to the no. If he runs, I'll follow if he shoots I'll kill him….I swear on my mother and father's graves if he hurts Anne…there will be hell to pay, I maybe injured but I am no weak…shit…this is the sort of thinking that keeps getting me injured.

"It took months to get that stuff, People are depending on it" Anne threw the bag back at him and I crept even closer…I would be damned if I messed up now.

"I'm not here to argue, the faster we do this the faster were gone" Well Mate, I'm sorry but Anne isn't a pushover and neither am I…I maybe 14…I may have only had a punctured lung a day or two ago but that wouldn't stop me protecting the women who protects everyone and lets us cry and lets us talk and lets us breath and lets us have our rest.

I managed to keep behind his back as he turned and grabbed Anne forcing her towards the medicine. I was surprised his wife and kid hadn't noticed me but then again…they weren't really watching me…I could be invisible when I wanted…lucky? No but invisible, yes.

"Why?"

"You really have to ask, a man died right in here the other day didn't he, kids walking around with spikes still in their backs like its normal-" That one really got me and I felt anger boiling in my veins…how dare he? "-The chances of surviving here are low and it's getting lower by the day"

Just as Anne passed him the medicine, she looked at me and I swung the bag with all my might at his head ignoring the pain from my rib. He started to run and I gave Anne a look that told her to stay put as I ran out the door after him.

"Come back you, Smarmy Bastard!" I grabbed the bag and he hit me and I fell for a second before following straight after him. No one was in the Halls and the family kept running. I'm sure by now Anne had told somebody, but still I followed on their tail behind them. My rib was killing me, my head I'm sure had a cut and I felt terrible but like hell they were getting away with this.

I didn't notice Tom, Mike and Weaver behind me all I cared about was getting the bastard who hit me and took our medicine. I started wheezing, I'm pretty sure the damage to my chest was being set back in its healing process…like hell I cared…I'd take the pain killers I got back from the crooks and I'd be a happy little feline purring all the way.

He shot at me and I was lucky he was a bad shot and hit the car behind me. I knew I was stupid and I finally noticed Weaver, Tom and Mike as I heard them murmuring about me being a reckless kid who needed a boot up the backside…just as long as it wasn't Weaver's boot I was fine with that.

I was standing in front of him now…he had a gun to me and I realise how much off an idiot I had been I was such an idiot…such a bloody idiot…I was going to get shot…I was going to either die or be in the infirmary again…or at least that's what I thought until I saw a man standing a little way a ways with a assault rifle. He shot at the ground and the negotiations started…he told Weaver his name was Terry Clayton of the 7th mass…but for some reason I only trusted him a tiny bit, It's probably just my paranoia though.

"I'm going to give you five seconds and then you're dealing with them" The wife handed Clayton the medicine and Weaver, Uncle Tom and Mike walked up. I ignored the talks going on as Tom pulled me into a hug. I cried. I was finally scared, I had realised just how reckless I had been and what could have happened had Clayton not been there and I cried as I whispered into his jacket over and over again "I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry…I'm an idiot"

Tom engaged in conversation with Clayton as we walked back to the school and I dragged my back pack along the concrete I was in pain and stupid and annoyed…I hated my luck…I was a walking talking time bomb or something similar to that anyway.

Once we returned I staggered off to medical and Anne immediately made me sit on a bed. You could see her panic, it was seeping off of her in waves.

"Oh Lord! Scarlett, you need to stop being so reckless!" She got a cloth and stared wiping at the cut on my temple form being pistol whipped.

"Ah! I know…I'm stupid…I don't even know what the devil I was thinking…_as per usual_" Anne told me to stop being silly, that I was only doing what I thought was right but…I didn't know so I went in search of my little buddy Matt.

I stood in the open door way and leaned against it. Ben was doing push ups…shirtless…he was definaitly a handsome boy but my attention was focused on the numbers coming out of little Mattie's mouth as he counted off the number of push ups.

"98,99, 100, 101, 102…"

"Oh lord" I sighed in wonder and slight admiration…102 push ups. The boys turned to me and Matt obviously hearing about this morning and seeing the cut on my head ran at me, as Ben blushed and tried to find a shirt.

"You got hurt…again" I chuckled and winced as I knelt to Matt's height, trying to not stare at Ben's chest and eyes and…basically the whole package that made an attractive Mason.

"Yeah…I know…Sorry, I keep being the stubborn and reckless English lass…it's really not fair on you and I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I saw Hal start getting annoyed over in his cot…the little bugger.

"Guys enough I've got night sentry duty" In the buggers face…at least if your turn is at night you can watch the stars and get some quiet…day time duty sound boring and loud and a pain in the backside.

I walked and sat over onto my bed, slowly I might add pulling out Harry Potter pretending to read as I admire the middle Mason child…I didn't know what had come over me but he was standing there…topless…I deserved a medal for not embarrassing myself.

He touched his spikes "Kinda gross huh?" He said to Matt…I begged to differ, I saw nothing wrong with his spikes. They actually made him look cool like the Terminator or something but better because the Terminator had a funny accent.

"Some of the other kids you were with said that their spikes are going away" I knew that was probably a touchy subject, I'm sure the boy felt like an outcast because of his spikes but I suppose as an 8 year old you don't really think about what should be talked about and what shouldn't.

"I know, mine aren't" I fell in love with his voice, even if he sounded sad at that moment…the voice coming from his vocal cords made me blush a bit and I looked back at my copy of the Deathly Hallows.

"Maybe it was because you were there longer" Those green eyes looked at me in acknowledgement of my pathetic attempts at being supportive…after all my legs hurt from running, my ribs hurt, my head hurt and I was frustrated with the new unnamed feelings I discovered for Ben and so of course with such problems going on my attempts at support would be pretty rubbish…no, majorly rubbish.

"Does it hurt?"

"At first not so much now, sometimes I forget they're there and then I lean the wrong way in bed or something" I couldn't imagine that, I roll over so much in the night that my mother use to complain that when I shared a bed with her I'd move every minute…onto my back, my side, in a ball and even across the whole bed…I fidgeted and I hogged the bed like some sleeping walrus or something.

"Can I touch one?" I admit that I wanted to ask the same question but not for the same reasons more for the want to have some form of physical contact with the boy.

"Suuuure" I put my book down and watched Matt carefully touch the spikes…before Ben bent over in pain and I jumped off my bed by the time I had reached them and I had put my hands on his shoulders and asked at the same time as Matt if he was alright he started laughing…it was trick.

"You Jerk! That wasn't funny" Matt and I spoke at the same time our voices overlapping but my real concentration was on the feeling of Ben's muscles as they moved beneath my hands, contracting and relaxing like clockwork. He was more built then most would think. "I can't believe you did that! I nearly had a heart attack, Jammy bugger"

"I couldn't help myself" I expected him to ignore me but he smiled at me, a heart-stoppingly charming smile and I immediately became flustered and almost ran back to my bed and watch as he and Matt rough and tumbled. Me and Eli use to do that but…Eli wasn't here anymore.

Matt kept asking him questions and when he talked about the Skitters being family…as unusual and peculiar as it sounds I thing I understood in some bizarre way. I understood because it was similar with me and the 2nd mass. They weren't my family I hardly knew any of them but they looked out for me and protected me as a collective group, they feed and watered me…they became family.

Hal went off at some point and Matt went to go find one of the kids his age…I think his name was Tommy, so it was just me and Ben…Ben and I. I swung off my Bed and sat beside him on the settee I was nervous…I mean I had a dream about him last night and all and he made me feel funny but I thought I might become good friends with him so I decided to face my fears of looking like an idiot and talk to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked staring at my hands, I was fiddling with them again, it was a nervous habit I had picked up when I was 8.

"I'm fine but shouldn't I be asking you that? Little miss unlucky" He bumped shoulders with me and I hid my wince from my rib, I knew he'd feel  
guilty and I didn't really mind he was trying to be friendly and that's all that matters to me.

"I'm alright…I've gotten use to pain the last week, just hoping my luck will turn around sometime. So let's play a game"

"A game?"

"The question game, I ask a question, you ask a question simple as. I want to know the boy everyone has kept telling me about since I joined the 2nd Mass." There was a slight blush on his cheeks about everyone talking about him, but he agreed none the less, he was probably just as excited as I was at the prospect of a new friend and I had a feeling Ben would be a good one…a very good one, if I could stop staring at him like a creeper every five seconds.

"Favourite colour?" He looked thoughtful for a moment as if truly contemplating the answer.

"Blue, Favourite group of people in the 2nd Mass?" I had moved on the settee so that I was facing him my legs crossed.

"The Masons i.e you and your family, favourite book/s?"

"Harry Potter, Favourite animal?"

"Wolf, favourite Harry potter character?"

"Dobby, you?"

"Fred…I had a crush on him, Favourite person at this moment in time?" I blushed at my admission for some reason it was different admitting it to Ben then to Uncle Tom…I just felt harder like if I said it he wouldn't respect me or he would hate me but that didn't happen of course, he just smiled that Mason smile of his and continued.

"You, do you like Hal?" He looked dreadfully serious for a second and I knew that he had stopped joking just to ask that but why?

"Hell no! Why?" I saw relief cross his face at my answer and a blush creep up his neck from my question.

"Just curious" I was disappointed at that answer I had to admit, I don't know what I was expecting nor what I wanted to hear but apparently that wasn't it. We kept this game up for a very long while, I learnt almost everything about the green eyed boy and vice versa, I even told him about the bad stuff that happened in my family before the invasion and he just listened to me and in return I listened to him…It was nice to talk to someone my age who wouldn't judge me and I'm sure he felt the same way.

I soon became tired, the mornings activities catching up to me and I leaned my head on the boys shoulder not really caring how it looked, why should I? he had become my friend and he was warm and comforting, maybe it was the fact he could do 102 push ups without breaking a sweat but I felt safe around him and I liked that feeling, safe had neglected me for a long time and to suddenly feel it again felt better than you can ever imagine.

Soon though he shook me awake and we went to the gym hall where everyone was congregating, soon the yelling started about being safe and I latched myself to his arm. I was scared of that, I wanted to believe that we could be safe but having someone outright say that 'safe is over' it scared me. It scared me more than having a gun pointed at me or dying on the floor from a punctured lung.

"-We could die any day, and if that day comes I'm going to be by my daughters side." I was getting even more scared and I'm sure the circulation in my new best friends arm had stopped.

"I don't want anybody to die, this is about what it takes to survive" I felt slightly better since Uncle Tom was handling it, he was smart and wise and knew how to handle people better than Weaver can handle a gun.

"I swear to God, anyone tries to take my little girl-" He started to pull out his pistol and I completely lost it, it was like this morning again but worse because this was a man who was a fighter…he knew how to shoot. I buried my head in Ben's shoulder, and I knew I'd apologise later for making him feel awkward but at that moment the feeling of his arm around my waist, the movement of his breaths and his comforting smell was what I needed. Even I didn't understand my sudden fear; it just struck me like a rock.

"Hey, hey, hey don't forget who the real enemy is." There was silence before Uncle Tom continued after deeming it safe.

"Everyone has had to make tough choices to make it this far and we're going to make more but if we fall apart now and we start turning on each other then it doesn't matter when the attack comes because we've already lost."

"And whose going to decide what we do if they attack? Weaver?"

"No, I will"

There was silence and then the sound of mech fire and I grabbed onto Ben even tighter than before…Aliens were something I'd encountered to many times before and everytime had scared me more than the last.

The man who had argued with Uncle Tom started to panic "They're attacking"

"Keep it together-" I tried to listen to Tom and I didn't let go of Ben who was whispering that it was alright in my ear. "If you get the order to move out, move out". I was scared out of my mind until they got rid of the skitter and mech. I heard Jimmy had a close call and I went to check up on him apart from needing a hug and being in shock he was fine. I didn't sleep at all that night so when I went to breakfast in the morning with Ben I was ready to attack anything that annoyed me.

I was in front of Ben In the line and I was holding his hand after having a talk with him about my fears and need for physical contact, he decided that it was his duty as best friend to provide it and I gladly accepted. I was looking over the rations when I noticed the idiot staring at Ben…when I say staring I mean he was glaring and I didn't like it but I waited for him to make his move.

"Why don't you just take one and get out of here?" he nudged Ben. I was pissed and beat Ben to it as I stepped forward with a glare full of all my mother's Irish anger.

"What's your problem?" I spat it out like it was poison.

"I'm not standing in line with this Razor back, freaks like him are the reason the skitters are coming"

Before Hal and Maggie came over I got right up in the bastards face, all 5ft 2 in of me and I gave him a talking to.

"Hey, Back off, that's _my _best friend you're talking about. You dare call him such a vile thing! He's no different from you." I was fuming. Maggie and Hal came over to check on Ben and before anyone could calm me down I attacked a man twice my size.

I kneed him in between the legs before kicking him to the floor and getting close to his face with protest from my ribs "_You ever come near my Ben  
again, and I will do a lot more than just stop you procreating-_" I stood and looked at everyone before shouting to them all "That goes for all of you! You have a problem with my best friend, you talk to me, you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me, you have a problem with me you have a problem with Weaver, Tom Mason and a whole bunch of other people…I won't say it again touch my best friend and you're deader than a dodo"

When I turned around Ben had walked off and I screamed at them all to stop staring at me before I started to follow him, but I soon decided against it. I was sure he was going to Uncle Tom and it wasn't my place, so instead I found Nemo and sat down in the hall snuggled into his fur as I talked to him. I didn't care if anyone was listening, I didn't care for my privacy anymore, I had come to terms with the lack of it. I highly doubted anyone would though with the amount of chatter going on in the room.

"Nemo…I think I've just screwed up…" I saw Tom walk in and knew something was up…why was everything moving so fast today, why was I screwing up so much.

"Everybody! I've decided to send Matt, Ben and Scarlett with lieutenant Clayton it'll put our kids a few hours ahead of whatever is coming and I think that, that's a good thing…by tomorrow the 3rd Massachusetts will be here and if everything goes as planned we'll be reuniting with our kids by tomorrow night" After hearing this I just stopped thinking. It was no surprise that Tom said it like I was his child for all intents and purposes he was my guardian, I lived with him, ate with him, talked with him, confided in him and so he was my 'legal' guardian in a way…in the eyes of the 2nd mass's law.

Soon I was outside with Nemo but It seemed like Ben didn't want to talk to me so I avoided him at all costs…even if I didn't want to. I had just screwed up my friendship with him…or at least I think I had. So I stayed with Nemo and Nemo stayed with me as he listened to me mope like a child…which technically I was, but hey! Alien invasion…I sorta have to be an adult.

Soon we had to move out and I wanted to say goodbye to Tom but…Ben was over there. It didn't seem to matter to Tom because he beckoned me over and pulled me into a hug and it felt like being with my dad again and it felt nice to have a caring adult.

"Be careful, I know how hard that is for you but…please try"

"I will and I'll look out for the boys as well…God knows what trouble they'll get into" I gave Tom one last squeeze before breaking the hug.

I heard Hal behind me "Less trouble then you, unlucky"

We started to move out, I picked Matt up like I always did warning him to be careful about my rib and Nemo trotted along beside me and we started the journey that I was ever so fearful of and my new best friend wasn't even talking to me…

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review ;) I'll need them to get through my first day of school! xx**

Night my sweets XD


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG! I'm SO sorry it's taken so long to update but schools been keeping me busy and my brother going to college and the homework and my friends asking for drawing commissions! It's all just kept me so busy but I'm back and trying to keep this up as often as I can, please don't hate me?**

I really thank all those who have favourited, followed and reviewd this story your support is really really flattering and makes me feel all fuzzy inside ;)

And thank you to those who wished me a good first day at school, I did have a good first day we had 4 new yr 7's Faith, Reece, Marley and Alice. The girls are sweet, Marley's a tad annoying and Reece is awfully quiet (and looks a lot like Jimmy...)

I saw a yr 7 who looked exactly like the actor who plays Bill Guarnere out of band of brothers and now everytime I see him...I can't help but stare he's like an adorable puppy or something.

My Ben (my best friend) has been keeping me busy the crazy bugger, I love him thought best friend ever! Pippa has also been great. Patched up Rachel today, she took a chunk out of her knee after falling during a piggy back race. I became the group doctor at that point XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Falling skies, I only own Scarlett and any characters and events you do not recognise. This was made for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

As I walked, Matt on my hip and Lourdes and Nemo besides me, I allowed my thoughts to wander, a tidal wave of emotions crashing down on me like a tempestuous sea. I still feared for my brother, I feared for humanity as well…if we are so prejudice as to hate people based on whether or not they had been harnessed then maybe the human race should die, should go extinct…if we treat our own like that after an event that should pull us together, then maybe we aren't worthy of life.

I still felt anger in the pit of my stomach after the incident with that man in the hall. I was a naturally protective person, if I cared for someone you better not hurt them, it was as simple as that. I watched the back of Ben's head and realised there wasn't just one reason as to why I was avoiding him…1. I think he's angry at me (I had never been very good at telling whether or not someone was upset with me) and 2. He makes me nervous…not because he was harnessed and not because he's almost superhuman now, but because he's a handsome teenage boy, I wasn't use to the odd feelings that he evoked in me…it scared me a little to be honest. Before the invasion I attracted no male attention, I didn't even have any friends once I moved to America…I had little experience with these sort of things and I prided myself on knowing a lot about almost everything (not that I was a genius or anything).

"Hey, you alright?" I looked up from my feet to see Jimmy walking a little bit ahead of me. He was walking backwards to talk to me and I was touched by his concern I had slowly started to think of Jimmy as a younger brother. He was a sweet kid and he shouldn't have to be a soldier at 13 but if there was anyone apart from the Masons and Weaver I trusted most with my safety it would be Jimmy.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just thinking is all…" Matt was starting to doze off on my shoulder, every now and then I would feel his head drop against mine before sharply lifting, once he forced himself awake…It was as if he refused to sleep and knowing Matt he probably was.

"That's very dangerous…" I looked to see Jimmy with a teasing smile on his face as he turned back around again and started to walk a head of me. I knew Jimmy did it to cheer me up and he succeeded in doing so. Jimmy always could bring a smile to my face. He reminded me of Merry, my cousin, although Merry had bright red hair and was tall and skinny…but the way Jimmy acted was very like Merry. It was rather nice to have someone so similar to a family member around me, it helped ease my mind, if only slightly.

"Hey! You little blighter!" Anyone could hear the laugher in my voice, Jimmy was a Godsend really he was, he was mature for his age and he looked out for people he cared for. I'll admit like any person he made mistakes and could be bitter and mean but everyone can given the right circumstances.

We walked and we walked…I was slowly gaining a bad feeling about this. I didn't trust Clayton, I didn't like this at all I wanted Weaver and Tom. If anything bad did happen it wasn't like I could do a lot I was still in bad shape from my previous incidents.

I turned to Lourdes and saw her smiling in a soft way at Hal. He hadn't noticed and I felt so sorry for the girl. The way she pined for him, I could understand it, in this world we all want a little love…but Hal was all for Karen. But now that Karen is gone…maybe just maybe they'd be together.

Soon we had reached the settlement…it wasn't a lot but it was better than nothing…I guess. A simple but large wooden structure and what appeared to be football goals made out of sticks. The sun had begun to set, I was in pain my rib was beginning to burn and I was exhausted in the most horrendous way. I had set Matt down long ago and he walked with his brothers while I walked with Lourdes and Nemo, me and Lourdes giggling and gossiping as if nothing had happened. At one point I brought up Hal in our conversation and to my delight she went as red as a tomato. I no longer felt that nagging worry, I was just relieved that we had made it, that we'd be fine…we'd always be fine. After finally reaching the settlement everyone had smiles on their faces some larger than others.

"Alright, Good work…Let's get everybody to bed and we'll do the tour in the morning" Clayton was huffing and puffing like he had run a marathon…he obviously wasn't the fittest person in the world. He must be getting old now? He was one the people I got a bad feeling about the instant I met him.

We were corralled into our designated sleeping areas. I sat on my camouflage sleeping bag, it was lights out and everyone else was sleeping…I couldn't though. Nemo was at my feet, keeping me warm during my wakeful hours. I briefly noted that next time I got a hold of a brush I should go though his fur as it was becoming matted and messy. As a kid I never had a dog, I had a cat once but my parents always said no to having a dog, as we didn't have the time to look after it. It was comforting to have a dog now, a companion that wouldn't ever hate me…I had pushed Ben away because I had protected him…I…wouldn't say I was to blame because I didn't actually do anything wrong but…maybe I should have let him deal with it on his own? I don't know anymore.

I pulled my knees up into my chest and I held them, resting my head on them. I knew I wasn't the easiest person to get on with…I knew I was reckless, opinionated, brash and stubborn. But I couldn't help being all those things…it's just who I am. I'm not perfect; at least I don't think I am. I have a horrid temper, I have the worst luck, and I can be selfish, impervious and odious.

With that thought in mind I slid into my sleeping bag, Nemo lying beside me as I placed my head on my pillow and hoped for a dreamless night. I tossed and turned around for minutes, sleep not taking me on its wings. I laid there and laid there, I tried counting sheep, imaging a expanse of white….but nothing seemed to help…But I eventually managed to start to drop off.

The sleep started to fall dim and black an impenetrable void of darkness that soothed me into a lull of false security. And then it changed, it always brought me to a dream…I always ended up dealing with my damn subconscious trying to tell me things in cryptic ways.

_Dark clouds were rolling on a grey sky, thunder roared and lighting flashed as the rain poured creating an eerie setting. I appeared standing in the middle of the down pour, my auburn hair drenched, tendrils flying about from the wind. My appearance was ragged, my eyes held a deep sorrow and my face was set in a permanent frown, like a stone statue, never changing no matter the circumstance._

_A mist rolled around and a dark shape of a person appeared, a menacing air enveloped the scene and I felt like I was watching some west end play that was about to reach its climax. Lightning flashed again the lighting up the face of the shadow, a pair of brown eyes stared at me with menace._

_My brother stood before me; pale as death, lips blue as ice…eyes dead and hallow, face gaunt and drawn. This…this wasn't my brother. It couldn't be my brother wasn't dead…my brother was out there somewhere, waiting for me._

_Lighting flashed again and he stepped further forward. His movements were sloppy, he dragged his feet the way a wounded dog drags its paws. His lips were pursed tightly, tension was coiled in his shoulders and then I heard it over the thunder, the roaring noise seemed to fade out into the darkness. A shuddering breath left his mouth, his lips parted, his eyes closed in thought? Or perhaps pain._

_"You left me….I died because of you" His voice reverberated off the surrounding trees, echoing…repeating as if to ingrain the idea into my mind, as if to make me believe it religiously._

_"No…no" My voice came out weak, a whimper…a plead to the figure of my brother to believe that I had not wanted to leave, that I hadn't cause his death but it was as much a plead to him as a plead to myself…My psyche was broken, crushed and bruised more than my body….It was producing guilt…_

"No…No!" I jerked up, becoming tangled in my sleeping bag; Nemo had moved from my side and was whimpering at me, he may have been an animal but he knew that I was distressed, he wasn't dumb. I felt something wet and warm trail down my face and realised…I was crying and once that realisation hit, I couldn't stop.

I didn't care that I was in a room with others who would see, watch and judge. I just hurt, my brother…I didn't know where he was, I didn't even know if he was still alive. I cried as I pathetically tried to untangle myself, eventually giving up and throwing my arms up and down in a very temper tantrum-ish manner, I didn't care that I must have looked like a child. I felt it was all my fault, my brother had died because I had left…I…I had left him alone.

"Scarlett…?" I heard the quiet and timid voice but paid it no mind. I was having a pity party that I most likely would have to slap myself for later. I never usually allowed myself such a break down…the dream had a affected me more than normally…and I didn't have Anne to give me any sleeping pills.

I heard some shuffling and rustling and a voice squeaking from the corner to another "Ben…Ben!" the voice sounded urgent and young but once again I paid it no mind.

"Matt? What do want?" This voice was deeper and sounded tired and concerned at the same time. The owner must have been groggy and only just have woken up. But I ignored these observations and kept crying, my brothers pale face imprinted in my mind.

"It's Scarlett…she won't stop crying…I'm scared" I heard some shuffling, some more rustling then heavy footsteps across the floor coming to end near me.

A hand fell to my chin, long calloused fingers gripping my chin gently, in a non-hostile gesture. The owner of the hand lifted my chin up, rising my face. My tear filled eyes opened and at first the image presented to me was distorted and blurry due to my tears but it soon cleared. My eyes latched onto Ben's normally twinkling green but his now seemed dull with concern the lines around his eyes crinkled in worry his mouth set in a frown. He was knelt before me and soon I was enveloped in a hug. I barely registered the musky smell or the softness of his clothes beneath me. I did notice how much I cried though.

"I'm sorry…I got your shirt wet…" It was a pathetic attempt at defusing my embarrassment on my part and I soon noticed we were lying down on my sleeping bag, my head on his chest his arms around me as we lied on our sides.

"Don't worry, just go to sleep…we'll talk in the morning" His voice was so gentle, so soothing I was lulled into sleep, the soft beating of his heart, the thumping of his pulse beneath my fingers, his soft breathes…were all reassuring factors that put me to sleep in the most delicious and glorious way.

* * *

**Review please, Review are like sugar they keep me writing and make me happy :)**

I do hope you liked and once again I am sorry for the long wait, I hope it made up for it :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Woohoo here is chapter 10.**

What i'm going to do is a book for each season, so yes not long until this book is done and then I'm doing book 1 for criminal minds  
which will be season 1 and then I'm doing the sequel for this book for season 2 of falling skies.

Thank for all the kind reviews they mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own falling skies or any music in this story. I only own Scarlett and any characters and/or events you do not recognise. This if for entertainment purposes only and I am NOT making any money from this story.

Read and review :)

* * *

I woke warm and comfortable…I was so comfortable I nearly didn't notice the presence of another near me or the soothing weight on my waist or the movement of the pillow beneath my head. I was still groggy, I was never a particularly good morning person and I was so warm! I could smell the most wonderful smell, slightly musky and defiantly masculine but I thought nothing of it. But then I remembered the dream, the guilt…and Ben.

My eyes shot open and I was faced with the olive colour of Ben's shirt. I was in full on panic mode as I sat up faster than humanly possible causing the blood to rush to my head and my eye sight to blur temporarily.

I appeared my jerking had a woken my sleeping companion and he sat up from his place lying on his side, rubbing his eyes in the same manner a child would. His light brown hair was sticking up in multiple directions and he had a patch of dried drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Morning…" My voice squeaked; my embarrassment as clear as day. I had never been in a situation like this before, I was embarrassed yet grateful for Ben's comfort…it was an odd place to be in.

"Good morning…we need to talk about last night…" I knew he'd bring it up he did say we were going to talk in the morning but…I thought he might forget but apparently the morning didn't dull the workings of his mind like it did me.

"…c-can we not…I don't want to talk about it" I sounded weak even to my own ears. I hated that, I didn't like being weak, all my life I had been a submissive, I looked at the ground when I walked and I couldn't look people of authority in the eye as if I feared I was challenging them.

"Fine we're going to talk about why you've been avoiding me instead" his tone was so definite, so final I knew I could not refuse. I knew he probably thought the worst and my fears were confirmed with his next sentence.

"Is it because I'm a 'razor back'?" I hated that term, that horrid, horrid term. Razor back…it was as derogatory as the N word or some other horrid, unacceptable term. I hated it…I despised it, I loathed it and I hope I shall never use it.

"What no!" My mind was clearing with every minute that passed. I was slowly realising the extent to which the term and the harness has damaged the boy besides me, the boy how stood abruptly and had a look of confusion and hurt across his angel like features. Even when angry I couldn't help but admire his strong jaw or his green eyes.

"Then why?" His voice broke a little, taken on the appearance of a wounded puppy, who didn't understand the abuse it received from its master.

"I-I thought you were angry at me for standing up for you…" It was the truth…okay, maybe half the truth but the other half was embarrassing and rather idiotic.

"You're not telling me something…I can tell" He looked betrayed, he looked offended and I realised with every secret kept, no matter how small, I was losing his trust, I was losing his friendship and that…that was a nightmare in itself. A bad dream slowly coming true.

"…I-I…y-you make me nervous…extremely nervous like, like everything I do around you should be carefully calculated and judged-" I knew I was rambling it was a old habit I picked up during my younger years " –I never know if I could lose you as a friend at any moment, I'm socially inept and…and you being a rather…rather attractive and attentive teenage boy causes that inability in me to flare up causing me to…to feel scared that I'm…I'm going to do something, say something that will cause you to hate me!" I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes waiting for the '_I don't want to be your friend_' but instead I heard chuckling? A deep throaty laugh…not at me…but with me?

"You silly, silly girl! Of course I'm your friend, why would I judge you…You're the only person other than my family and a few others who actually seems to care about me! You took an active interest in me, you look after me! How could I be angry at you for that or…or hate you, when you're always seemingly there, you protect everyone you care for, you are noble and brave and you don't care about my spikes and you laugh with me and not at me….How could I hate you?"

"Well…I-I…most…most people do….Karen didn't like me v-very much and…neither do some of the other kids…they think I'm stuck up or something…because I don't hang around them…"

"Well from now on be sure that I am your friend!" Before I knew it and great grin spread across my face and I started to laugh and I just couldn't stop…my laugh wasn't the most attractive I had a habit of sounding like a cackling witch.

It was awhile later after eating and dressing I found myself sitting besides Rick and Mike drawing while the rest of the kids including Ben played a game of Football (Soccer). I was sketching a picture of Mattie, Hal, Ben, me and Tom…to show we were a family even if I wasn't related to them by blood.

Watching them all have fun…was something amazing, the smile on Ben's face was one I loved to be honest It seemed my focus could only stay on Ben. I tried to watch Jimmy for a while but I couldn't, my eyes always drifted back to Ben.

I was missing Anne and Uncle Tom. I was so use to being around both of them constantly that not having them nearby was awfully odd and rather distressing if I was being honest. My attention was brought back to the game as I heard Ben saying he was open to Jimmy. I watched carefully I knew Jimmy although a good kid was easily impressionable and could be bitter as hell.

I watched Jimmy completely blank Ben…that wasn't good. Ben's face fell, I knew that feeling…And I knew how it made your heart contract in your chest, how it felt like being stabbed. I watched we lost the first match and it seemed Jimmy had said something to Ben, so I quickly jogged over before the match started and pulled Jimmy aside.

"What the hell Jimmy?!" I knew I was scowling and I knew I was letting this get to me, both Jimmy and Ben were my friends but Jimmy…I didn't know what his problem was at that moment.

"What?"

"Jimmy, you know what! Stop being mean to Ben!" I didn't like having two of my friends fighting. I was protective of both and it caused me to feel conflicted.

"Whatever" he shrugged out of my hold and walked back to the pitch and I walked back to my drawing, feeling worried for the future at that moment.

I watched the games until some of us were sent to do chores; I got off lucky and sat with Matt down on the grass out front. Matt was always a sweet kid more so when he was worried. I realised that being away from the 2nd Mass even made me miss Pope who had gonna missing after they went to get motorcycles. I didn't think Pope was bad in all honesty….I thought he was kinda cool, he reminded me of an uncle I had, who use to beat people up when he was younger just for looking at him funny but if he cared about you he was the sweetest guy ever.

"How are you holding up? Mattie" I sat beside him arm around his shoulders. He looked sullen lately, I had a feeling it was about Uncle Tom and I understood that but…something didn't seem right either about our situation. When we first showed up, I was happy, I forgot any bad thoughts but…now I was just getting a bad vibe from this place a really, really bad vibe. And usually my gut instinct was right.

"I miss dad…and the whole of the 2nd mass..." I hugged him from the side not too tight as to avoid hurting my ribs but tight enough to provide comfort. I never grew up around little kids, I didn't have any younger siblings but ever since the invasion since joining the 2nd mass my maternal instincts had kicked in.

"I know, kid I know"

It wasn't until much later that we came back inside it was dark and we gathered round a table, I was next to Ben and rather near Clayton, to near for comfort meaning I was on edge. Something about the man just wasn't right, I was more comfortable around Pope than I was around Clayton and Pope had proven he was a bit of a pain in the 2nd mass's backside.

Rick was sitting across from me, not eating, stood as straight as a plank of wood. I knew something about Rick had changed while he was with the skitters. I knew they had done something to him. Something that messed him up inside, he hadn't changed just physically like Ben, mentally he had changed.

"Thought I heard some commotion out there" Hal was the first to speak as Clayton sat down at the table. The food wasn't half bad but something was still fishy about all this.

"One of the sentries thought he saw a coyote" Truth be told I didn't buy that story at all. I just couldn't believe it and frowned at my plate, before taking a drink of water. Before the invasion plain water use to make me gag, I hated it (I was an odd human) but since it was now pretty much the only thing you could drink I didn't mind it so much, I just didn't get any pleasure out of it.

"You definitely have a different scale of problems out here" Oh yeah, no skitters, no mechs…even in a less populated area in the middle no where I would expect a few Aliens…I mean they get everywhere, we find them in towns where no one is left, so why not out here?

"You get used to it after a while" Or you don't have to get use to it because you're too happy about it to think of the inevitable that some bastard aliens gonna turn up and knobble (eat) you.

"What the matter Rick, not hungry?" I still didn't trust him, what with Rick being emotionless and unpredictable, being in an unfamiliar surrounding and not trusting the man next to me…I really didn't feel well. I grabbed Ben's hand under the table, I didn't want to get teased but I needed the comfort, now that we weren't avoiding each other it seemed I couldn't go too long without him.

"Tell ya what, when your old man and I were posted together…he could not stop talking about you" I use to hear something similar from the doctors at dads work, they use to talk about dad talking about me and Eli. I liked the Doctors at dads work except Dr. White…he was mean.

"Don't worry mostly good stuff" Rick's face stayed stoic, no changes to his expression or body language he was like stone.

"And what good stuff could that be? How I was sick all the time? How I could barely catch my breath" Rick was facing his father and the atmosphere of the room became awkward and filled with tension my hold on Ben's hand tightening.

"How can you eat their food?" Rick's question was directed at Ben and in an instant his body filled with coils of tension and it was his turn to grip my hand tighter than humanly possible. I didn't mind though I liked knowing I was of some comfort to him.

"Excuse me?" Even when uncomfortable and angry Ben was still polite and that was something I didn't see a lot. I use to frequently say to my mother the one thing I hated about my generation was the lack of manners that if I could I would go back in time just so people would be polite again. But with Ben I didn't have to.

Silence followed and Ben stood still gripping my hand, we both stood taking our plates to the kitchen. I wouldn't leave Ben while he was like this, I just wouldn't. We sat down away from the dining room, where we were supposed to be sleeping. I pulled Ben down so he was laying on his side his head in my lap. My fingers going through his hair like they did that day he had his harness removed.

His hair was soft, and it wasn't only therapeutic for him but for me too. I felt good again being able to look after someone. I felt something warm and wet hit my leg and I knew he was crying. Not the type I do, the loud, uncontrolled sobs but the calm, silent tears that come when you've had enough but don't want to admit it.

"I feel like a freak…why…why does Rick keeping saying that stuff, Scarlett?" His voice cracked, he sniffled and pressed his head further into my thigh as if seeking escape.

"He doesn't mean to…he…he changed Ben, the skitters changed him…and for the millionth time, You aren't a freak. You're Ben Mason, amazing, strong, wonderful Ben Bloody Mason, please stop putting yourself down…please!"

He nodded, soon the others came in and we went to sleep…well almost all of us I stayed sat up, listening to Mike talk about Rick and then…he said about Clayton making a deal with skitters and…and I knew this was too perfected to be true! I shook Ben awake and packed up my stuff.

So in my Pajamas carrying my stuff holding Ben's hand me and the others followed Hal down the spiral staircase, trying to be as quiet as possible. We were going alright until we came across Tess who Hal had started to trust…another girl who had wormed into his life. It seemed only me and Lourdes hadn't gone missing or turned out evil so far.

"Hal? What are you doing?" Hal had a face like thunder, if there was ever a moment I was scared of Hal it was then.

"Clayton made a deal with the skitters…tell me you didn't know about this…" He was angry but he was pleading, he wanted to think she hadn't betrayed him…he still had hope the poor young man.

"I was going to talk to them about you, fix it so you could stay" Hal's face grew darker with Horror and disgust she was willing for his friends and family to die but she wanted him…she reminded me slightly like a siren. She caressed him with words but had no qualms about the death of innocent kids.

"Go, Go, Go!" Hal rushed us to keep going down the stairs, I heard Tessa still trying to speak. I hardly knew her yet I hated her, she was evil. I naturally give people respect and they either keep it or lose it…she lost it.

She started screaming for her dad and my hold on Ben's hand grew tighter. I was scared. I had no luck! I was still injured and trying to make a damn great escape! This wasn't a war movie! We shouldn't be being held captive by our own!

Everyone started running and I couldn't because of my ribs. Seeing this Mr superhuman (Ben) lifted me up and started to carry me! I didn't refuse mainly because I was scared and knew it was the only option. But damn was that boy strong as an ox.

From behind me, I saw Hal lift Matt and felt a rush of relief. I needed all of them too be safe. We kept running through trees but Mike stayed behind…He was a good guy I knew when he hit me he didn't mean it, when he apologised it had been so sincere…I didn't want him getting hurt.

It was soon light and we had stopped running I was back on my own two feet…unfortunately I was the only one in pajamas…so I was a tad chilly. I was still holding Bens hand in my left, I had my stuff on my back and Mattie's hand in my right.

"I haven't heard anything for a while…maybe we lost them" Hal and Lourdes were at the front being the oldest they had taken charge and I trusted both of them so I had no problem with that. Hal and Lourdes where clever and wise, if anyone would get us out of this mess it would be them.

"It's still a long way back to the school"

"What are you thinking?" Hal was looking around; scanning the area…He was defiantly forming a plan. As much as people seemed to think he was an idiot. He wasn't, he may not be academically a genius but he was 'street smart'.

"That we're about to fall over" He was right, I was tried, Matt was tired we were all tired except Ben who was seemingly super human and could carry a 10 stone 2 lbs girl for miles while running.

They led us into a house that must have been rather expensive before the invasion. Matt moved out of my grip and went to talk to Hal as I followed Ben. He was taller than me by quite a bit I noticed, which wasn't hard since I was 5ft. 2in. but still, he was tall, like his dad and Hal. I assume Matt will probably be tall when he's older too.

"Alright everybody we're going to hold up here for a couple of hours"

Once we were inside, I noticed how nice it was, the whole place was pretty and there was a piano in the corner. Soon we were all situated most of the kids went upstairs but me, Jimmy, Hal, Lourdes, Ben and Rick stayed down stairs. I sat by the piano with Lourdes and we looked at each other, I had confided in her about a hidden talent and she had told me of hers…we had an idea.

She started to play, drawing everyone in the rooms attention and I…waited eyes closed counting until the time at which I would start….I never told people, I could sing…I wasn't the best but I was decent and I figured any music in a time like this was welcome.

"_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

__

These lines of lightning 

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

__

Come on, Come on

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

__

Come on, come on 

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally [x2]_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love"_

I got worried when I saw Hal toss Ben his jacket, we had finished the song…I walked from my spot beside the piano and towards the two boys. I knew something was wrong when Ben walked away towards the front door!

"Ben!" He turned and looked at me…I knew then from the look in his eyes what he was going to do…I just knew.

"You have a lovely voice, Scarlett" There was light smirk on his face, he was showing a confidence I had never seen and that meant my fears were real.

"Don't try and change the subject!" I knew I looked silly, yelling at him for giving me a compliment.

"I'm sorry Midget, I'm going to run ahead…"

I knew I couldn't persuade him otherwise I was sure Hal had tried. So I pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair one last time.

__

"Be safe" I kissed his cheek and turned back to walk towards Lourdes, But he grabbed my arm.

"Scarlett…"

"Yeah?" He looked like he wanted to say something but he simply, smiled and nodded before walking back out the front door and beginning to run.

We stayed put, I helped Lourdes pack up any non perishable food in the kitchen and collected a coupled of books and a T-shirt from the house before we heard them and I nearly cried.

"Good Morning!" I held onto Matt and Hal went and started to shoot at them…I knew if they got rid of Hal we'd be stuck..I could shoot but not with broken ribs, the jarring would cause me more pain and then I wouldn't be able to do anything.

And then a miracle happened…Pope…God I loved that man, he was now my best friend. I knew he was a good person. I knew it; he was just like my Uncle Marvin god rest his soul.

Before I knew it Uncle Tom came out saying that Pope was dead…I knew he was trying to negotiate rather than kill…he was too good a man.

"Hal, Matt, Scarlett, everybody come out it's over!" Those few words caused my heart to constrict and my soul to hurt…We were going to be given to the skitters…I had escaped them once I guess you couldn't do that twice.

We were taken back to their 'sanctuary' and just as they were taking us to the stable, a shot was fired and I breathed a breath of relief, it was Weaver, Dai and the others. Clayton tried to shot Hal and I screamed in shock at just how fast Uncle Tom reacted, shooting Clayton first…

And then Ben showed his glorious face and I started to cry and for once they weren't sad tears they were I-can't-believe-we're-okay-and-Ben's-okay tears. Good tears. I didn't know what I was doing in all honest when I threw myself at Ben Mason.

All I know is I grabbed him and pulled his head down resulting in our lips touching and I ended up kissing Ben Mason….with tears streaming down my face. It was bloody good kiss though, his lips were soft something I'm sure mine weren't after years of biting, and I was even happier when he kissed me back. It was a sweet kiss, everything I expected from a guy like Ben…everything I didn't know I wanted.

I broke from Ben and let the rather shocked boy be congratulated and thanked by the other kids as I was teased by Uncle Tom, and for once I didn't even care.

* * *

**Review please :)**

I hope you liked it :)


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to upload another chapter. I feel really guilty but what with school, tests, homework, work experience planning, controlled assessments, etc. I haven't had the time but i'm on the half term for just under a week and so I found the time to write this and i'll write the next chapter ahead so I can upload it in a few days or something, that sound fair?**

**Thank you to all my followers: AlyceMay12184, BlindAlley05, BookWorm0001, Feyfangirl, Glamrockprincess, It Belongs In A Museum, JDMlvr1, LucyRider17, MUSEFAN2307, MissEmmalineChiller, Monster Cookie, Naginatastar, Nayara Vanni, SouthernSweethear'02, Suzy87, ThePhoenixAndTheMockingjay, WendyQuinnMoore, .heaRt, .24, aine hathaway, bexxson, jj-moreno, karamaranara, moviegal101, musicalShelley, prydain, soundofthefey and 2141.**

**Thank you for all your patience and support, I love you all and hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review tell me what you think. Like I always say reviews are like sugar they make me happy and help me write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own falling skies, or :'(. But I do own Scarlett and any characters and events you do not recognise. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from it.**

* * *

The walk back to the school was, well it was happy and jolly. Everyone was in high spirits, me included. We had gotten away, we were happy. I even got a hug from Weaver which shocked me to be honest but it was nice as well. It was like family because that was what I was forming with the second mass, a family, a great big, slightly dysfunctional family.

I didn't speak to Ben. I felt like a coward but I had never kissed someone before and I feared that he didn't like me and that he would as soon as possible tell me so. I had never held a boys interest before and Ben seemed too perfect to like me.

I wasn't avoiding him this time though; I was instead doing what I like to call 'admiring from a distance'. Which does sound rather creepy but I don't feel brave enough to go right up to him and being too far from him upsets me and turns me into this weird whining puppy dog.

I walked with Nemo on the way back; that dog had become my life almost. I spent too much time with it some would say but I loved him. I had taken to talking to him when I need to speak about something, even though he couldn't reply to me. I gathered some comfort from him I guess. My brother would have said it wasn't a surprise that one of my best friends was a dog. He'd say that I always had a way with animals, I'd say differently since unlike sleeping beauty and snow white, I can't just sing and have animals flock towards me and doing my laundry and what not.

By the time we reached the school it was nigh time again and I couldn't do much but go to the Mason's and I's room, get changed quickly into my pajamas before the boys got to the room, slip into my bed and try to sleep. That didn't work though my mind was in over drive. Nemo was cuddled up next to me but that didn't help me sleep in the slightest, I was restless. Before when I was unable to sleep I'd get up and walk around the house, or I'd go on my laptop and read fan-fiction or I'd write in my diary but now I didn't have a laptop, I didn't have a diary and the only thing to do would be to walk around the school and that just seemed scary since in the dark the school was rather creepy. I use to recite things in other languages before when I was tired and I sat up in bed searching my brain for anything I could remember. I never understood why I did it. I grew up being good at languages and learning as many as I could, most of my spare time was spent on my education, languages was part of that.

I remembered from a book I once read a small passage, I wasn't ever in love with it but I did find it almost peaceful. It wasn't a very well know piece, it was in a 1953 French literature text book and I had only found it after much hunting and hard work. That use to be my thing you see, collecting old things. Whether it be books or coins.

"_dame bonne en mer et sur terre, montre-nous le ciel et le port, dans la tenipête ou dans le guerre, o fanal de la bonne mort_" I muttered under my breath, it wasn't a very clear passage, from what I could make out it said something along the lines of 'good lady at sea and on land, show us the sky and harbour, in peace? or in war, o lantern of the good death'. I think I found it comforting mainly because it talked about the sea, the land and the sky. It was simplistic in a way and I guess that was comforting for me.

It didn't help me this time though, It didn't lull me to sleep it just woke me up even more. My eyes were adjusting to the light and I looked around the room, Mattie was fast asleep hand falling off the side of the bed, Hal was snoring louder than anything I've ever heard, Uncle Tom was asleep and all I could see was his beard and Ben well I think he was asleep he had his back to me so I don't know.

I pulled my pack into my lap and search through it as quietly as I could so as not to wake the others. I pulled out a torch or flashlight as the American's call it. It was only little and I didn't use it often, as I was trying to keep the batteries for as long as possible without them running out of juice. I also pulled out a book about medicine. I had taken it when we left our house in the beginning, it was one of my dad's old medical journals. It was battered and worn, the pages dog eared and stained, rips running through it like a river but I loved it more than anything. At one point I wanted to be a doctor but then I realised that I preferred history to medicine, I don't think I'd have been able to cope with people dying under my care. It'd different to us being here, here people die but you aren't in charge of them. Everyone is in charge of themselves if they need help the got to Anne but if you can do it yourself, do it yourself simple as.

I pulled the book up to my face and turned on the torch reading each word silently. I hadn't woken Nemo yet with my moving about; the dog could sleep through anything. One other reason I wasn't sleeping was the nightmares. Since the one about my brother I was even more scared of falling asleep. I didn't want to be tormented by my subconscious any longer than need be but I knew at some point I would have to sleep. I couldn't run on no sleep, I'd collapse due to exhaustion.

"Why are you awake?" I jumped with a start at the groggy voice that I loved so very much and turned my head. His hair was a mess and all over the place, his eyes were half closed in exhaustion and his lean body was propped up by his elbow. I had woken Ben up. I felt guilty for doing so, he deserved as much sleep as he could get but I couldn't turn back time now.

"…Can't sleep…I…I'm scared of the nightmares…" There were only a few people I would admit such things to;

1. The Masons

2. Anne

3. My brother

4. Jimmy and Nemo.

He looked at me with sympathy, I didn't know if Ben had his own nightmares or not, I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe he just never admits to them, maybe he refuses to let them control him. Something I couldn't do.

"Come here" And I did, I slid out of my own bed and into his. Sure I felt a tad awkward about the kiss but I felt safe with Ben. He always made me feel safe, maybe it was the fact he was practically super human or maybe it was the fact that I trusted him and I knew that he'd do anything to look after those he cared about.

He was warm and soft and his arms were strong and felt lovely around me. I don't know where we are in terms of our relationship but I at least know that he cared; he cared enough to wake up and hold me in the middle of the night just because I couldn't sleep, and that was more than most would do. You know when you're a kid and the smell of your mum and dad is something you can't describe but it's something that comforts you immensely? Well the same rule applied to Ben and how he smelt. I couldn't really describe it but…it was extremely comforting and something I could get use to.

"Thank you" it was barely as whisper but I knew he heard it as his grip tightened around my waist. My mother use to say sharing a bed with me was a nightmare, I'd take all the covers, kick and move every five seconds but I didn't with Ben. It was like my body was content simply with his presence that it didn't need to move and fidget about in the night. He was a comfort. He was always a comfort.

I dreamt of good things, no nightmares tormented me and no pain pursued me. It was almost like Ben fought all the bad stuff for me and so it never reached me. But then I never understood nightmares that much, sure I had them frequently but it wasn't something I ever understood more than knowing it was my subconscious running a-muck around my head.

* * *

**Review please, I know its short its sort of a little intermittent phase between episode 7 and 8 :) A tad soppy I guess XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry for how long it's been since I last uploaded but I've been so busy with school (controlled assessments) and then Christmas that I never really got round to writing any of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own falling skies or it's characters but I do own Scarlett, Eli, Lucy and any characters or situations that you do not recognise. I am not making any money from this story it is merely for entertainment purposes only!**

****

I just want to thank ThePhoenixAndTheMockingJay for staying with this story and telling her lovely cousin about it as well. I hope you like this Chapter I officially dedicate it to you :)

* * *

******_Your heart is full of broken dreams_**  
**_Just a fading memory_**  
**_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_**  
**_Lost in the rain again_**  
**_When will it ever end_**  
**_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_**  
**_But I, I am here ~ Red-Not Alone_**

* * *

I woke in the morning alone. I assume Ben woke before me and went to do something. That didn't stop me feeling bad about it. I don't know why I felt so horrid about his absence maybe the fact that I wanted to have him wish me good morning or the feeling that perhaps I could get over my little problem…where in which I was scared to talk to him properly since the kiss. Whatever the reason, I still felt empty when I woke and looked around to realise that I was all alone in the room.

Ben's side of the bed was still warm and I was surprised that we had both fit in it to be honest. It wasn't that big a bed, yet it managed to hold two teenagers rather comfortably. I must have missed breakfast by the time I had gotten up, so I'd have to wait for a few hours till lunch was served. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

I slide from Ben's bed and walked over to mine, reaching inside my backpack and fishing about for some clothes. I probably could have gotten away with walking around the school in my pajamas but I didn't feel like it. For once I felt like at least trying to look after my appearance…well at least as much as is possible when aliens have invaded the earth.

I walked to the girls' locker room, that's where everyone who was female had been washing. It was nice to know we had running water and I no longer had greasy hair or smelled worse than a sewer. Sure the water was cold, and it was odd to be cleaning in a school locker room but it was better than nothing. At least I'd feel clean afterwards.

I placed my clothes on a bench near the showers and undressed. I did this slowly as I still ached and hurt from my injuries. Sometimes I forget but then I move wrong or jog something about too much and then I remember.

The spray of water above me was cold and although I was shivering like there was no tomorrow, it was refreshing and nice to feel the droplets of water over my skin. I felt like I was washing away all the bad stuff, the whole ordeal with Clayton, seeing Dr. Harris die, and nearly dying. I liked how it made me feel not only physically clean but emotionally clean.

I hated how vulnerable I had slowly become, I let my emotions rule my action and then I get hurt and I realise I'm not invisible nor immortal I can die and I can get hurt. I'm going to live forever and the way things are going I'm not going to live to my 20s. I also realise just how much my recklessness affects those around me. It upsets all the Masons even Hal who rarely shows it.

"Come on Scarlett…Get your act together…" I leaned my head against the cool tiles of the shower wall. "_You need to start thinking with your head and less with your heart…or you're going to kick the bucket…_" My whisper was harsh and quiet but it kicked some sense into me. I think sometimes the only way to sort yourself out is to change your outlook and have a talk with yourself because sometimes no matter how brilliant the words that come out of others mouths are they still don't make a difference to how you behave.

I stepped out the shower and shook the water off like a dog. I didn't have a towel and it was the best I could do. I pulled on my underwear, my stained and worn jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that Anne had given me after she realised that the two shirts I did own were covered in mud, blood and other bodily fluids. At some point I'll get around to cleaning them it's just a matter of when.

I walked out of the locker room and ran quite literally into Uncle Tom. I was nearly sent flying but luckily he grabbed my arm and stopped me from causing myself anymore damage.

"Whoa there!" I sorted myself out and Uncle Tom grabbed his gun off the floor where it had fallen. I thanked him profusely for catching my arm and apologised for not looking where I was going. I was just a tad preoccupied with my thoughts.

I walked with him down the hall and I spotted Mattie around the same time as him. The little boy was curled up besides a bunch of lockers looking rather upset; which for a boy with Mattie's personality wasn't common. He was usually a really cheerful young boy without any hint of upset showing.

"Matt what are you doing out here?" Uncle Tom voiced the question I had in my head.

"I was working with Uncle Scott, when that guy Pope showed up." I internally groaned at that of course Pope had something to do with it. I was rather out of the loop and can only assume that he had been asked to help build something…something with his expertise…which is most likely weaponry since he's a bit of a crook.

"Listen…I know that you want to help but I want you to stay away from Pope" I stood beside them staying quiet. I had no place in this conversation and I'd only be repeating Tom's words. I agreed with him, Pope was a shifty and dangerous character even if I liked him more than some, that didn't mean I trusted him far from it.

"He know how to kill the skitters dad, I want to fight too!" I hated hearing those words from him. He's only a little boy and he wants to fight, he wants to kill. I understand it, they've hurt him and so he wants to hurt them just like I do but he's so young. He shouldn't be feeling that way, he shouldn't be wishing such things…He should be blissfully unaware of such a feeling as hate.

"I know you do but not with him and not today" You could tell from the expression on his face Matt wasn't happy with that answer.

"I got to go…I'll be back as soon as I can…I'm sure Scarlett will stay with you…" It was a heart wrenching scene. It still pulled at somewhere deep inside me everytime that Matt and Tom hugged before Tom had to leave. Half of me wished that my dad was there so I could hug him while the other half was happy that Mattie still had a father.

As Tom left I sat besides Matt, with the help of the lockers as the movement kept hurting my rib and pulled him into my side gently. He rested his head against my shoulder. Sometimes because of how I have to act like an adult…I feel like a mother. I feel like I have to care for matt and that's not a bad thing I guess…I…just I feel so much responsibility and it's odd but at the same time it's familiar.

"Everything will be fine…you'll see…we'll all see." I didn't know whether I actually believed the words coming out of my mouth. I'd always been an optimist I guess finding the good in the bad is part of my personality…maybe the only thing that keeps me going…doesn't mean I'm always this hopeful.

"I hope you're right…" A sigh escaped him and I knew the feeling. I never ever thought, no matter how many fictional stories I read or films I watched that aliens would invade and I'd be one of a few survivors. Our numbers were so small compared to how many people were originally in the world…a few thousand from around 7 billion… so many people have died and been taken by the skitters and for what? Sometimes I wonder if I want to know the Skitters purpose…what if they're planning on eating us or something? A small part of me keeps saying that I'd rather not know but then I think I do because at least if I knew I could die with a plan, I could go down fighting…

"_So do I, Mattie…so do I_" I whispered into his hair, kissing it lightly. I still thought of him as an innocent child he's allowed to be scared, and he's allowed to act silly. No matter how much the world goes to pot, he's still allowed to be a child and act his age…that is the way it should be.

I stood up "Look Matt, I've got to go help around here, you can come if you want but if you don't I'm sure Timmy or some of the other kids wouldn't mind playing with you…"

I felt bad for having to leave him but I had to check up on people do anything they needed doing so on and so forth. As I'm 14 and responsible, although still in pain, I'm needed to help around the base. I didn't mind it that much; I liked knowing I was helping out in some way or another.

"…Don't worry…I'll find something to do" He stood himself, he was getting taller nearly at shoulder height when standing next to be. It just proved that life continued no matter how hard it seems. Life continues and it carries on.

"You sure?" I didn't want to leave him alone, it didn't seem right… It felt slightly like I was betraying him…and I don't know why but I had a feeling he was going to do something that some people wouldn't approve of…maybe he's more like Hal than we thought…Ahhh…I'm probably being silly, Matt will be fine without me, he has in the past.

He nodded and gave me a tight smile. Not the usual charming mason smile but a slightly tense smile that you'd see from an adult who was trying to portray themselves as being fine…he was growing up to fast…he shouldn't have to.

I pulled away from him hesitating before doing so. I watched him go before walking away, I don't think Anne would be very happy with me asking to help considering my condition so I decided that I wasn't going to go and ask her for work. Hal and Tom were out with Weaver and I guess I could ask to help Pope but I don't think Uncle Tom would be very happy with me doing that.

I went to one of the history class rooms. Room 105. I knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'Come in' from inside. I don't often talk about it but I had made a friend other than the Masons and Lourdes while here. Her name was Lucy; she was Jimmy's age and kept to herself quite a bit.

I stepped inside the room closing the door behind me. I looked around the room for the red headed girl, she was sitting by a window with a piece of paper and a pencil. Her skin was as pale as ever and her hair was messed about.

She looked up at me and smiled, it was a timid smile and still a tad unsure but she was getting better at interacting with people and by people I mean me. I know she gets her own breakfast, lunch and dinner but apart from that she hardly talks to anyone.

"H-hello, S-Scarlett…h-have you come to b-braid my hair?" Her voice was impossibly quiet, for one to hear you'd have to concentrate solely on her words. I often came to braid her hair, she once confessed that since she had no family left it made her feel more at home, from then on I remembered to do it everytime I found time to visit her, which as of late hasn't been very often. Something I feel immensely bad about, I was her only friend that I'm aware of and I hadn't seen her in days…weeks even.

"Yep, I certainly have, Lucy" I tried to keep my voice relatively quite around her, I never shouted I found that it unsettled her and caused her to go back into her shell and it takes a lot to get her to talk to anyone again.

I walked to her and picked her brush up from the take. I took a seat behind her and started to run the brush through her hair, it was an amazing  
colour, her hair that is. I often found myself admiring it.

"So what have you been up to, Sweetie?" I often called her that, I guess in a way I've been mothering her. Her mother and father were killed by skitters the first month into the invasion and her older sister and her made it to the second mass…but her older sister was a fighter and ended up being shot early on by a bunch of 'raiders'…at least that's what I call them, people who don't care for anyone else and will go to any means to get what they want.

"I-I've been w-writing a s-story…do…do you w-want to hear it?" I had learnt rather quickly that Lucy liked to write stories and poems, most of them were really good as well. She was talented for a 13 year old it was rather a pity that she couldn't pursue that talent professionally in this world as I'm sure she'd have gotten far in the profession of writing.

"Of course I do" whenever we breached the topic of her writing I always made sure to keep my tone of voice gentle. She was sensitive about it, like I was of my drawing…we both feared criticism of our skill as it was one of the only things we have complete control over.

I pulled the brush back through her hair until any knots or tangles that had once been there were gone before grabbing the only hair band she owned off a desk and running my fingers through her hair just to check for any remaining knots.

"Light from the triple-tiered chandelier cascaded down onto the occupants of the large ball room. The smartly dressed band played various songs from Beethoven to Chopin. Waiters dressed in crisp white and black suits carried fine silver trays of drinks with delicate hands weaving in and out of the crowds.

In a dark and substantially quieter alcove some distance from the rest of the crowds, a woman in her early 20s sat nursing a barely sipped flute of champagne and talking in low hushed tones to another young lady to her right who seemed to enjoy her champagne considerably more than her shorter counterpart. There was a deceptively jubilant smile on the first woman's vermillion lips and if you looked into her olive eyes you would see the look of utter boredom that she had learnt to mask at a moment's notice. Evelyn Garner had on more than one occasion expressed her horror at attending such formal and rigid affairs. Her good friend, Myra McIntyre was almost the opposite; she wore a look of indifference on her fair heart shaped face yet her chestnut coloured eyes conveyed her utter elation at the events that were unfolded around her, she found such events to be riddled with scandal and drama and had an ear open at every available moment so as not to miss a single seed of gossip."

The level of writing almost didn't fit with her child like voice, the innocence in it was something so rare to this new world…innocence had been lost and instinct had taken over in most cases. I separated her hair into 3 sections before beginning to plait them. Her hair was extremely soft and shined; it proved to me that although portions were small the food she had been getting from the second mass was enough to keep her healthy.

By the time I had finished braiding her hair she had finished reading me what she had written so far. Suffice to say I was thoroughly impressed with it. Her level of writing was so advanced and she was wonderful at writing stories that entrapped you…it really was beautiful.

"W-what did you t-think?" She was so young and I knew she wished for approval and I will always be there to give it, I'm hoping to introduce her to Ben, Mattie and Tom…I'll wait till she's better with loud people to introduce her to Hal. I think if I can build her confidence than I might be able to integrate her into the second mass better. I want her to have friends other than me; I want her to have someone in case I finally do…pass because of my recklessness. I don't want her to be alone.

"I love it! I'm proud of you, Lucy…you know that right?" She nodded her head faster than she should, as if she feared she would upset or anger me by being slow in response. I stood and gave her a hug, I didn't want to let her go but…I needed to try and…well to try and get her to meet some other people whether she liked it or not…I know she'd feel uncomfortable at first but I want her to be happy and have people to look after her when I'm not around.

"Lucy…what do you say we go introduce you to some very special people?" I said it carefully for I didn't want her to get spooked, if it seems to you that I am treating her like a frightened animal than yes I suppose I am because that's what she is very much like. She's lost all her family and she feels that people are just as bad as the skitters…it takes caution to encourage her to go near others unless it is absolutely necessary.

She looked unsure, and for a moment I feared she'd refuse and revert back into herself but…she slowly ever so slowly nodded her head and I felt a smile take over my features, this little scared girl was trying to be brave and maybe just maybe she soon wouldn't be so scared anymore but instead would be happier.

I gently took her hand and walked with her out of room 105. I passed multiple people in the hallway all who looked at Lucy with curiosity most of the second mass had never seen hide nor hair of the little red haired girl. They probably wonder who she is and what she's doing with me. I decided since Tom was still out with Weaver and Hal and Mattie was probably a tad too energetic for Lucy I'd find Ben. Ben was extremely paternal I had noticed, whenever I had a nightmare he knew how to be gentle and calm, he naturally had a kind air about him that made him easier to trust. I figured he'd be the best person other than Anne and Tom for her to meet first.

I soon found him, he appeared rather upset but he soon seemed to cheer up when I walked into the Masons and I's room. He looked at Lucy curiously but not unkindly. She was gripping my hand tighter the closer we got to Ben where he was sitting on his bed. When we were around a meter in front of him, I looked at Lucy and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Lucy…This is Ben, he's my best friend…Ben, this is Lucy" It seemed that Ben had picked up on her social issues rather quickly and gave a disarming smile that would make anyone trust him. He slowly moved from his bed a knelt a few feet in front of her and held out his hand.

I watched as Lucy looked at Ben's had and then at me…as if asking if he would hurt her if she shook the offered hand. I knew this wasn't because he was harnessed but instead because he was a boy who was looking more and more like a man each day and in Lucy's mind a man could hurt her…as could a boy. I nodded at her with a smile; I wanted her to trust Ben.

She slowly took his larger hand in her small pale one and gave it a gentle shake and gave him a nervous smile…

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy" Ben's voice was ever so quiet; his tone was one I only heard when I had nightmares around him. Gentle…soothing, the kind of voice Tom uses to calm the boys and the kind Anne uses when she had a patient who is terrified or in great pain.

"I-it's n-nice to…to meet y-you too, B-Ben" You don't know how proud that one sentence made me…it made me feel like a proud mother who just watch her child win some brilliant award. It made me extremely happy…

* * *

**Please Review :)**

I hope you all liked this chapter and once again sorry about taking so long to upload! xx


End file.
